Our Savior!
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: Danny Fenton was just a ordinary orphan that has ghost powers. He then sees his own daughter, he had to abandon ten years ago for the very first time. She then takes him to a mysterious town called Storybrooke in Maine. Danny also finds out he is the savior! Read and find out! If not like then don't continue reading! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time. **

**Author's Note: I got this idea when I finally got into Once Upon A Time. Since I'm love Danny Phantom with all of my heart, this idea popped into my head. I thought about typing it on here but I change my mind. Sooner or later this idea was nagging and nagging me for weeks. Finally I gave in and here I am writing it. **

**Warning: Don't criticized me because it's the same as the series!**

**There will be some differences like gender benders in some of these chapters. **

**Rebooting this, since my grammar and some ****complaints on things. **

**Enjoy! See you at the bottom. :) **

Chapter 1 Pilot (Part 1)

_Once Upon A Time there was an enchanted forest filled with all of the classic characters we know very well._

_Or think we know. _

_One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all of their happy endings were stolen. They were sent to our world. This is how it happen._

In the Enchanted Forest, Prince Charming is ridding on his horse. Quickly he comes upon the forest. Snow White is lying in the coffin, unconscious. Seven Dwarfs surrounds the glass coffin. Prince Charming got off of his horse and ran towards them.

The Seven Dwarfs turns around and sees Prince Charming coming towards them.

"You're too late." One of the Dwarfs named Doc said.

Charming shook his head not to believe this. "No. No! Open it." He explained to them.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." Another one of the dwarfs named Grumpy said with sadness all over his face.

"At least, let me say goodbye." He told them.

They listened to him and open the glass coffin.

The prince walks over to Snow White and kisses her on the lips.

Suddenly a burst of magic erupts everywhere in the enchanted forest.

Awakening, Snow White opens her eyes with a gasp.

"You...you found me." She said with a smile.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked her.

Snow pauses for a second and said. "Truthfully? The glass gave me a pause."

"Well you don't have to worry, I will always find you."

"Do you promise?" She questioned.

It is now their weeding, Snow White and Prince Charming facing each other and holding their hands. You could tell they were in love.

"I do." Charming said sharing eye contact with Snow.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all of eternity?" The Bishop asked.

She smiled. "I do."

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife." He said.

The audience cheers.

Both of them got closer to kiss but is interrupted. Everyone turns around seeing the Evil Queen burst the doors. The audience stop cheering.

"Sorry I'm late." She said and starts to walk towards the new wedded couple.

Two guards quickly head over to her with their weapons. However, she move them away with her magic before they could attack.

"It's the queen! Run!" Doc said fearfully.

Before any of them could run away in fear, Snow White took Charming's sword and draw it. "She's not a queen anymore. She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow explains, pointing the sword towards the Queen.

Charming takes the sword away from Snow. "No no no, don't lower to her level, there is no need." He looks at the Evil Queen. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I won't let you ruin this weeding."

The Evil Queen starts to pace around. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." She answered.

"We want _nothing _from you!" The princess said glaring daggers at her.

"But you shall have it. My gift to you for this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work will begins. You made your vows and now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything _all _of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last I will do." She explains to everyone.

The Evil Queen turns around and starts to walk away towards the door.

"HEY!" Charming screams to her.

She turns around and faces him. He throws his sword at her. However, before it could even hit her, the queen disappears in a cloud of smoke, same thing with the sword.

Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other in comfort on what has happened.

* * *

Dani Mills is ridding on a bus. She has upper back length black hair tied up in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. She is ten years old. She is wearing a blue sweatshirt, red shorts and blue sneakers. On her lap is a book that is opened, showing Snow White and Prince Charming holding each other.

"Is that a good book?" A woman asked sitting a few feet away from Dani.

"This is more than just a book." She answered.

The same woman chuckled. "Oh."

"Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." A announcer on the bus said to all of the passengers.

Quickly, Dani got off of the bus stop with her brown bag. She runs over to a taxi and knocks on the window. The driver sees her and unrolls the window.

"Uh, do you take credit cards?" She asks holding one up.

"Where to chief?" The driver asks her.

* * *

_Boston _

Danny Fenton is walking into a fancy restaurant. He has messy black hair but some of it is snow white and his eyes are electric neon green. He is fourteen years old. He is wearing a black tux. He walks towards a table. A lady named Rihanna is sitting at that table.

She stands up and extends her hand to him. Danny took her hand and shook it.

"Danny." Rihanna said looking really relieved.

"Rihanna? You look relieved." He said with a smile.

"Well, it is the internet. It can be..."

"Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from different kinds of catalogs. So..." The black and snow white haired boy said cutting her off.

Both of them sat down at the table.

"So...tell me something about yourself, Danny?" She said looking curiously at him.

"Oh...uh. Well today is my birthday." Danny said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And your spending it with me? What about your friends?" She questions him.

"Kind of a loner." He said, frowning.

She looks at him in shock. "And...you don't like your family?"

"No family to like."

"Aw come on, everyone has a family." She said trying to be comforting.

He sighs. "Technically yeah, but not everyone knows who they are."

Suddenly Danny smirks. "Are you ready to run yet?"

"Oh not a chance. You, Danny are the most handsome, friendless orphan I ever met." She said with confidence.

The black and snow white haired boy still had the smirk on his face. "Okay! Your turn. Not wait let me guess. Um...you're sexy, flirty..."

He stops.

"Go on." Rihanna said with a grin. She wants to hear more from Danny.

He continues. "The kind of girl who...and now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skip town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

"WHAT?!" Rihanna said trying not to believe that he caught her.

"And the worst part of it all, this is your husband. Your husband loves you so much to bail you out. How do you repay that loyalty? Well you're on a date." Danny finish.

"Who are you?" She demand.

"The guy who put the rest of the money."

"The bail's bondwoman." She said with realization.

Danny smirks again. "Actually the bail's bondperson you mean."

The criminal quickly got up and flip the table on Danny. All of the food that was going to be eaten is now on his tux.

"Oh man." Danny mumbled under his breath.

Quickly, Rihanna ran and got into her car. She tried to start it but couldn't. She opens the car door and discovered that her car has been booted.

Danny calmly walks over to her.

"You don't have to do this. Okay? I have money. I can pay you." She said whimpering in fear.

"No you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your husband and take care of your family." Danny said calmly.

Rihanna glared at the black and snow white haired boy. "How the hell do you know about family. Huh?"

Danny grabs her head and slams it on the steering wheel. She feel unconscious.

"Nothing." He said with a sigh.

* * *

_Boston, Danny's Apartment_

Danny comes in his apartment, placing a bag on the counter. He is still wearing the same tux from the fake date. He takes out a gourmet cupcake out of the bag, putting a candle and lighting it up.

"Another year...' He said and closed his electric neon green eyes and blows out the candle, making a wish.

Out of the blue, the door bell rings. Danny walks over to the door and opens it.

"Um, hello?" He said in confusion, looking around and putting a hand on the wall.

"Hi, down here." A unknown female voice said.

Danny looks down and sees Dani Mills.

She looks exactly like Danny minus the white tips and her eyes, which is the color icy blue.

"Uh...can I help you?'

"Are you Danny Fenton?"

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"My name's Danielle or Dani for short. And I'm your daughter." Dani introduced herself. Danny blinks for a moment. Dani slips under Danny's arm and walks into the apartment.

"Whoa, hey kid! Kid! I don't have a daughter! Where the heck is your parents?"

Danny is starting to freak out about all of this.

"Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."

"Just give me a minute." He said and walks into the bathroom. When he is in the bathroom, he starts to think on what to do with Dani and starts to freak out.

_'Ok, the girl that you just give up for adoption when she was born ten years ago from girlfriend. Is now standing in my apartment.' _

He leans on the door and he is still thinking on what to do with Dani.

_'This is just great. What am I going to do?!'_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dani is asking about where is the juice but she found it.

Danny got out the bathroom, still a bit freaked out.

"You know we should probably get going." Dani said finish drinking the juice.

"Going where?" The ghost boy asked.

"I want you to come home with me."

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops."

He walks to the other side of the room and takes the phone.

Dani smirks. "And I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

The black and snow white haired boy sighs and puts the phone down. "And they'll believe me because I'm your birth father."

"Yep."

He glares at her. "You're not going to do that."

"Try me."

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at life, but I have a skill. It's called 'superpowers.' Here's one, I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are." He said smirking in victory. He takes the phone again and starts to dial.

Her smirk fades into a frown.

"Wait. Please, don't call the cops. Please just come home with me." She said pleading.

"Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?"

She nods. "Mm-hmm."

"Alrightly, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

Danny didn't see the black haired girl smile as they got ready for the trip.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

In the Royal Castle, a pregnant Snow White stand in a balcony doorway. She is holding a bird and let it flew away out of her hand. Prince Charming comes over to her and sees the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asks, looking worried.

"Nothing." She said quickly, shaking her head.

He actually knew what she is thinking about.

"You're thinking about what the queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please...I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We are about to have a baby!" He said gesturing to the crib, baby toys and stuff ready for the baby.

She walks out of the balcony and to the crib. "I still haven't had a restful night since our weeding." She said and starts to tie bows on the crib that has ribbons.

"That's what she wants, to get into you're head! They're only words. She can't even hurt us."

Snow looks up from tying the ribbons and gives him a look. "She poisoned an apple because she thought that I was prettier then her. You really have no idea what she is capable of."

After she said that, she went be to tying bows to the ribbons.

Charming sighs. "What can I do to let you calm down?"

She looks back up to him. "Let me talk...to him."

"Him. You don't mean-"

"I do." She said cutting him off.

"No. No, no. It's too dangerous."

"He sees the future."

"There is a reason, he is locked up."

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe. Can you _guaranteed _it? Because he can."

Charming thought for a moment.

"Alright. For our child."

* * *

_New England Highway_

Danny is now driving Dani to Storybrooke, Maine. Her home.

The black and snow white haired boy is now wearing a red leather jacket, under it is a grey tank top, black jeans and black boots.

Dani glances at Danny who is looking forward and driving the road. She looks back forward. Then Danny glances at the black haired girl for a moment and went back looking forward.

Her stomach growls. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

He sighs. "This isn't a road trip. We aren't stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" Dani complained.

"Stop complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus. I still could."

"You know, I do have a name? And it's Dani."

Danny rolls his eyes and ignored her but something caught his eye. It's Dani's book that she is holding. It has a brown cover and in golden script, it says _"Once Upon A Time"_

"What's that?"

Dani frowns when she saw him eyeing the book.

"I don't think you're ready."

"Seriously, ready for some fairytales."

"There not just 'some fairytales'. They are all real. Every single story in this book actually happened."

"Sure they did." Danny said sarcastically.

"Use your superpowers. See if I'm lying?"

Danny looks at her for a moment. "Just because you believe in something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." Dani explains.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

"Ok, kid. You got some major problems."

She smiled. "Yup and you're going to fix them."

They continue driving to Storybrooke.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest _

A nameless guard was leading Prince Charming and Snow White to the cell of the Dark One. Both of them are wearing robs. The hoods are to cover their identities.

"When we reach the cell, stay _out _of the light, and whatever you do, do _not_ let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have the power over you." He said being aside of Snow and Charming.

They walk to the cell where the Dark One resides in.

"Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you." The unnamed guard said to the cage.

Rumpelstiltskin climbs down the prison bars like a monkey. "No you don't. _They do. _Snow White and Prince Charming!" He said with an insane cackle.

"You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robs."

Both of them take off their hoods to show their faces.

"Ah, ha ha ha...that's much better." He said with a chuckle.

"We come to ask you about the-"

"Yes, yes! I know why you are here. You want to know about the queen's threat." Rumpelstiltskin boomed, abruptly cutting the prince off.

"Tell us, what you know." Snow demand.

"Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Do not fear for I can ease your mind! But. It's going to cost you something in return." He said smirking.

"No. This is a waste of time."

"What do you want?" Snow asked ignoring Charming.

"Oh...the name of your unborn child." The Dark One answered.

"Absolutely not!" Charming protested.

"Deal! What do you know?" Snow said ignoring her husband again.

"Ah. The queen has created a powerful curse. And it is coming. Soon you will all be in a prison. Just like me, only _worse_! Your prison-_all_ of our prisoners-will be _time_. And time will _stop_. And we will be _trapped, _somewhere _horrible_ where everything we hold dear and everything we love will be _ripped _from us while we suffer for all of _eternity_. While the queen celebrates and be _victorious at last_! ...No more happy endings for us." Rumpelstiltskin explains.

"What can we do?" Snow said looking desperate.

"We _can't _do anything!"

"Who can?"

Rumpelstiltskin reaches beyond the cell bars and points at Snow's belly. "That little thing growing inside your belly."

Charming slaps the Dark One's hand away while drawing his sword.

"Next time, you touch her, I'll _cut_ your hand off." Charming said threateningly.

He looks at Charming. "Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope."

Then he looks at Snow. "Get the child to safety and on it-" Rumpelstiltskin closes his eyes in concentration. "Twenty-_fourth_ birthday, the child will return. The child will find you-and the final battle with begin." He said with a insane cackle.

"We heard enough. We're leaving now." Charming said. Both of them walks away from the prison cell.

"HEY! NO! WE MADE A DEAL! I WANT HIS NAME! WE HAD A DEAL-I. NEED. HIS. NAME! _I WANT HIS NAME!_" Rumpelstiltskin yells out to them, gripping the bars and shaking them crazily.

Snow halts into a stop but didn't turn around.

"Missy, missy-you know that I am right. Tell me. What's his name?"

Fearlessly, Snow turns around. "Danny. His name is Danny."

Both, Snow and Charming walks out and away from the Dark One's prison cell.

"Danny." Is the only word Rumpelstiltskin said.

* * *

_Storybrooke Town Limits_

Danny continues driving Danielle (or Dani) into town on a rainy night. Then he drives through downtown of Storybrooke.

"Ok kid, how about an address to your house?" He asks her.

"Forty-four, not telling you the street though." She answered.

Danny gets out of the car. "Look kid, it's been a long night and it's almost..." When he finish saying that, he looks at the clock.

"Eight-fifteen?" Danny said in shock and confusion not believing what he is seeing.

Dani got out of the car too. She shakes her head and sighs. "That clock hasn't move in my entire life. Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Danny said looking at her in confusion.

The black and snow white haired boy knows he has seen weird things...but this was weird with a capital W.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Danielle explains to him.

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!" She explains to him.

"Okay, I've seen weirder things but this... Then why doesn't anybody leave?" Danny said getting a bit annoyed.

"They can't! If they try to then bad things will happen!"

Out of the blue a man is walking his dog. He sees Danny and Dani. He walks over to them.

"Danielle! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He asked with a look of worry.

"I'm fine, Archie." Dani said waving it off. She pets his dog.

The man now named Archie looks at Danny then to Dani. "Who's this?"

"Just someone giving her a ride home." He said before her.

"He's my dad, Archie." Dani introduced the black and snow white haired boy.

"Oh...I see..." He trailed off. Wondering, how could a fourteen or fifteen year old boy have a daughter at this age. However he knows it is none of his business.

"You know where she lives?"

This question snaps him out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yeah sure, just uh just right up on Mifflin Street. It's the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kid?" Danny said turning towards Dani and looking at her in shock.

"Uh. Maybe?" Dani said looking nervous.

"Hey. Where were you today Danielle? Because you missed your session." He asked the black haired girl.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." She answered his question.

When she said that, Archie crouches down and gets face to face with Dani. "Danielle what did I tell you about lying? Giving one to the dark side never accomplishes anything." He said wisely.

"O-kay... Well I should be getting her home." Danny said changing the subject quickly. He kinda felt a bit awkward at what Archie was saying. It sounded like he was the evil one and not a good person. However Archie didn't know a lot about him and Danny doesn't know anything about Archie either.

Both Danny and Dani walk away from Archie and start to head back to the car.

"Yeah sure well listen-have a good night and uh, you be good Danielle!" Archie explains to them and walks away with his dog.

"So that's your shrink?" Danny asked.

Dani glares at him. "I'm _not crazy!" _She defended herself. _  
_

"Didn't say that. Just-he doesn't seem _cursed _to me. Maybe he is actually trying to help you."

"He's the one that needs help because he doesn't know who he is."

"But he _is _a fairytale."

"Yeah but none of them remember of who they are."

"Convenient! Alright." Danny said as both of them stand by the car and continue to talk.

"Who's he supposed to be?" The fourteen year old asks her.

"Jiminy Cricket." Dani answers simply.

"Ok. That lying thing. Though I thought your nose grew a bit." Danny joke with a smirk.

"I'm _not_ Pinocchio!" Dani explains back with another glare.

Danny laughs. "Okay, okay I was just kidding dude."

Both of them got into the car and drove off.

**Finish redoing this chapter. I fixed all of the errors and made this story a bit better. The next chapter will be part 2 of this episode. Please don't criticize or insult me about this being the same as the series. However some of the parts in this will be a bit different and has it's own twist that I will make it as. If you guys are wondering, yes Danny does have his powers and his ghost powers make him stay fourteen. When he was ****biologically fourteen there was an accident that give him these ghost powers. When the time comes, Danny will show his powers to everyone and I will write how the accident happened to him. One last thing, I don't think I would be letting you vote because my lease favorite ship is on there and I don't like writing about them. **

**Please review! Also thank you for reading this entire paragraph!**

**~The Moon Shinning In the Dark :3 -Inserting peace sign to all of my readers-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**Author's Note: Before I continue this story, Graham is going to be a male because Regina and him had affairs together. Don't make up any crazy ideas about this. The time will come about Graham finding out who he is. That is all I have to say until you reach the bottom of the page. Also remember don't criticized or insult anything about this story. **

**Enjoy this story.**

Chapter 2 Pilot Part 2

_The Enchanted Forest_

Meanwhile at the castle, Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Ridding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, Jimney Cricket and several guards are discussing what to do about the curse.

"I say, we fight!" Charming booms out while slamming his fist on the table the whole group is sitting at.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving one to the dark side never accomplishes anything." Jimney said wisely.

"And how many wars a clear conscience won? We _need _to take the queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc ask Charming and the others. However that question wasn't answered by any of them...

"I've also sent my men in the forest. The animals are abuzz with the queen's plan. This is happen unless _we do_ something." He said explaining the plan to everyone.

"There is no point. The future is written." Snow said sadly with a sober look.

"No I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." The prince said to her.

"Maybe it can." She said with the sober look still on her face. It'a pretty obvious that the married couple is arguing about this plan about the queen. For some reason Snow has lose hope about this but Charming didn't.

"Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse than you must believe in our child. He _will _be the savior."

However, before Snow could say anything else the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, they were carrying a tree trunk.

"What the hell is this?!" Charming explains looking very confused.

"Our only hope of saving that child." She answered his question.

Grumpy stares at it with a deadpanned expression. "A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's go back to the fighting thing."

"The tree is enchanted. If fashion into a vessel that can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing." She explains and turn towards Geppetto.

Geppetto smiles and ruffles his son's hair. "Me and my boy. We can do it!" He said with confidence.

"This will work. We must have faith. There is, however a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can only protect, only one."

Both Snow and Charming shares a look full of concern and worry.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Danny and his daughter Dani were both at the Mayor's house. They walk up to the garden path of the house.

She looks up at her biological father desperately. "Please, you don't have to take me back there."

"I have to. I'm very sure that your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Dani said sadly.

Danny looks at her sadly. "I'm sure that not true, kid."

He rings the doorbell. The door opens to show two people, a man named Sheriff Graham and woman named Regina Mills.

"Danielle? Uh! Danielle!" Regina said running out and hugs her. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my _real_ dad!" She explains and points to the black and snow white haired boy.

"You're Danielle's biological father?" Regina said looking astonish and a bit upset.

"Uh...hi." Danny said and smiled sheepishly.

The sheriff starts to feel uncomfortable between Danny and Regina.

"I'll...just...go check the kid if she is alright." He said excusing himself and went inside.

"How do you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" She said welcoming him in the house.

"Got anything stronger?"

Regina smiled.

Inside the house, Danny stands in the foyer looking around. Regina enters with a set of glasses.

"How did she find me?" Danny asks.

"No idea. When I adopted her, she was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told that the biological father didn't want any contact." Regina explained.

"You were told right about that."

"And the birth mother?"

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about her?"

"Nope."

"Do I need to be worried about you, Mr. Fenton?"

"Absolutely not."

Then Regina looks at Danny's appearance.

"Mr. Fenton, how old are you by the way?" She asked looking curious.

Danny frowns at that question. He hates when people ask that question. However he decides to answer the question, so Regina won't get more curious. "Fourteen." He simply answered.

Graham came down the stairs and into the room before Regina could say something else to Danny.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little girl, Danielle's fine."

Regina smiles. "Thank you sheriff."

The sheriff nods and walks out of the room.

Danny and Regina made their way into the sitting room.

Regina decides to change the subject other than Danny's age. "I'm sorry, she dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what gotten into her."

Danny shrugs. "Kid's been having a hard time. Happens." He said being a bit glad that the subject was changed.

"You have to understand, ever since I've became the mayor, balancing things have been tricky. You have a job, I suppose."

"Uh yeah, I keep busy."

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I being strict? I guess I do it for her own good. I want Danielle to shine in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" She asks wanting to know that if Dani isn't the only one that thinks that way about her.

"I'm-sure she's just saying that because of this fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?" The single mom said looking confused.

"Oh you know her book. How she thinks everyone's a fairytale character from it. Like her shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Danny explained with a smile. Even if he doesn't know Dani well, she is still his daughter and he will always believe in her so why not fairytales.

"I'm sorry, I-really don't know what you are talking about?" She said still looking confused.

Danny sighs in defeat. "You know what, it's none of my business. She's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

With a smile, Regina nodded. "Of course."

Danny waves goodbye and leaves the house. Out of his notice, Dani watches him from an upstairs room.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny is driving out of town. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dani's storybook on the seat next to him.

"Sneaky bastard." He mumbled under his breath while glaring at the book. Then the snow white and black haired boy looks up and sees a wolf in the middle of the road. He gasps and tries to make a turn to not hit the wolf. However the car spins under control resulting it crashing into the "_Welcome to Storybrooke" _sign.

He hits his head on the steering wheel and fell unconscious. In the middle of the road the wolf howls in the night. Dani's storybook fallen to the floor and a breeze flips the pages. It stops at a specific page, Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest (__The Castle)_

Geppetto and Pinocchio were working on the tree trunk. Another room, Snow was staring at the window. She turns back and approaches Charming. About this whole thing, Snow White has a bad feeling about all of this. She didn't want to leave her charming in the dust. It just isn't right.

"I don't like this."

"It has to be you."

"I'm not leaving you!" Snow refused.

"It's the only way. You'll go in there and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on l his twenty-fourth birthday."

"What's twenty-four years when you have eternal love.? I have faith. _You will save _me, as I did for you."

Snow White and Prince Charming kiss. However Snow broke out of the kiss, her face shows that she is pain.

"What is it?" He asked looking worried.

"The baby. He's coming!" She explains.

Meanwhile, in the castle's parapet, Grumpy is standing guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Suddenly, he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.

"Wake up! Wake up! Look!" Grumpy said kicking Sleepy again, finally waking up.

Up in the air, a creature is flying towards the castle at breakneck speed. The creature that is now identified as a dragon was trying to outrace a huge cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past Grumpy and the others.

Grumpy rings the bell.

"The curse is HEEEEEEERE!" Grumpy yells in alarm ringing the bell to tell everyone that is in the castle.

* * *

_Danny's Dream _

Danny is lying on the ground and slowly opens his eyes with a groan. Quickly, he got up and look around, all he saw was white and gold around him. The rest was _nothing_.

"W-Where am I?" Danny questioned himself in confusion.

"Danny. Danny... Danny!" A voice called out to him. It echoed everywhere around him.

"Who are you and where am I!?" Danny explains glaring at nothing.

"Calm down Danny!" The voice said. It still echoed around him.

Danny saw a unknown figure walking towards him. However he wasn't able to see his/her appearance. Danny just saw pitch blackness after that.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny is lying on a cot in a prison cell. Slowly he opens his eyes with a groan. Realization about the dream came to him, he gasps and quickly got up, breathing heavily. A young man is in a cell next to him, softly whistling _"Whistle While You Work" _and a man named Marco stands outside of the cells repairing a cabinet.

_'That was one weird dream. Just who was that person walking towards me?' _Danny thought curiously.

The man from the other cell that is next to his, glares at him. "What are you looking at brother?"

"Hey, Leroy-manners! We have a guest! So, you are eh, Dani's father. How lovely for her to have you back in her life." Marco explains happily and continues repairing the cabinet.

"Actually, I was just dropping her off." Danny replied simply.

"Tch. Don't blame ya. They're brats; who needs them." Leroy said glaring and frowning at the same time.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years but, uh...it was not meant to be." Marco explains to them sadly.

"Well cry me a river." Leroy said with a sigh.

Graham enters the station and unlocks Leroy's prison cell. "Leroy! I'm going to let you out but you need to behave. Put a smile on your face, and stay out of trouble."

Leroy put on a fake smile and left the station.

"Seriously!?" Danny said in disbelief seeing Leroy leave.

Graham looks at him. "Regina's drinks were a little stronger then we thought."

Danny rises an eyebrow. "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

Graham chuckles, thinking it's teenager humor. "A wolf. Right."

The snow white and black haired boy glares at the sheriff.

"Graham?" A voice called out to him. It's Regina, she walks in the sheriff station not noticing Danny. "Danielle ran away again, we have to..." She stops in mid-sentence finally noticing Danny. She glares at him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asks.

Then she looks at the fourteen year old boy. "Do you know where she is?"

Danny glares back at Regina.

Regina could have sworn that his eyes has flashed a brighter neon green but she shook her head, thinking it was just the light.

"Lady I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at your house and pretty good alibi." He said while pointing at the prison bars.

She sighs. "Yeah, well, she wasn't in her room this morning."

"Did you try any of her friends?" Danny asks her.

"She doesn't really have any friends. Kind of a loner." Regina said simply.

Danny looks at her in shock. "Every kid has friends. Did you check her computer? If she was close to someone she'd emailing them." Danny said. _'How could a kid not have friends...'_ This thought echo through his mind.

Regina looks at the snow white and black haired boy with confusion. "And you know this how?"

Danny puts his chin on the prison bars. "Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea, how about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find her." He said with a smirk.

Regina and Graham looks at each other on what to do.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mayor's House_

Upstairs in Dani's bedroom, Danny and Graham pore over Dani's computer while Regina is watching.

"Smart kid. She cleared her inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." He said smirking.

The sheriff looks at the computer with a frown. "I'm a bit more old-fashion, in my techniques. Pounding the pavements, knocking on the door, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not the luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt on this website. It expensive and...she has a credit card?"

Regina gives the fourteen year old a deadpanned look. "She's ten."

"Well, she used one. Let's put up a transaction card. Mary Margret Blanchard, who's Mary Margret Blanchard?"

"Danielle's teacher." Regina said with a deepen frown.

* * *

_Storybrooke, __Elementary School._

Mary Margret is teaching a class and holding a bird in her hands.

"As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you are making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free and will do what is will. This is for them, not for us. They're loyal creatures..." She said and releases the bird out of the window. The bird flies up to a bird house. "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." She said finishing.

Suddenly the bell ring and the class rises out of their seats.

"We'll pick this up after recess. No running!" She said yelling through the students chatter and walking out the classroom.

A student gives the teacher a pear. "Why thank you." Mary Margret said smiling at the student for the kind present.

As everyone left the room, Regina enters the classroom.

Seeing Regina made Mary Margret smile turn into a frown. "Miss Mills, what are you doing here?"

The mayor glares at her. "Where's my daughter?"

"Dani...I assume she was home with you?"

"You'll think I'd be here if she was? Did you give her your credit card so she can look for him." She said with irritation and gestures to Danny who was standing just inside the doorway.

Mary Margret looks at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm-I'm her-" He started stuttering.

"The boy who gave her up for adoption." Regina answered cutting him off.

The snow white and black haired boy narrows his eyes. "You didn't know any about this, do you?"

The teacher shakes her head. "No, unfortunately not." Mary Margret goes through her bag to search for the credit card but found it was gone. "Cleaver girl, I should never have given her that book." She mumbled under her breath.

"What the hell is this book, I keep on hearing about?" Regina abruptly explained hearing what Mary Margret mumbled under her breath.

"Just some old stories I gave her. As well as you know, Dani is a special girl: so smart, so creative as you might be aware, _lonely_. She needed it."

"What she needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back at Boston." Regina said with a huff, walking out of the room and knocking a stack of books with her.

Mary Margret bends down and picks up some of the books. Danny comes over to her to help her.

"Sorry to bother you."

"No i-it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? These classics? There's a reason why we know them. They're a way for us to deal with the world. A world that doesn't always makes sense. See, Dani hasn't had the easiest life." Mary Margret explained.

Both of them leaves the classroom, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, Regina is kinda a hard-ass." Danny said not caring that he just insulted the mayor behind her back.

She shook her head. "No, it's more then her. Dani's like any adopted child. She wrestles with the most basic question they all inevitably face: _why would anyone give me away?_"

Realizing what she just said in front of Danny, she silently gasps. "I am _so _sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in anyway to judge you..."

"It's okay." He said softly and looks down the ground to avoid eye contact. His eyes were filled with the loneliness and pain from his past.

The teacher sighs. "Look I gave the book to her because I wanted Dani to have the most important thing anyone. Hope. Believing in every possibility of having a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Danny glances back up to Mary Margret. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"You might want to check her castle." She answered.

He nodded.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest (The Castle)_

Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her and says comforting words to keep her calm. While Doc waits by the bedside. At the same time, the Queen's forces ride through the forest and towards the castle.

Snow screams in pain. "Ahhh! I can't have this baby now!"

"Doc. Do something." He beg to the doc and glances back to his wife. "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe's almost, finish just-just hold on."

She screams in pain again.

Out of the blue, Geppetto opens the door and enters the room. "It's ready." He announce to the couple and doctor.

Charming breaths in relief. "It's ready." He said softly. Now his wife can go into the wardrobe and be safe from the Dark Curse.

"It's to late. We can't move her." Doc inform with a shock of his head.

She than got ready to give birth to her baby. His husband was by her side at every minute and cheered her on.

However the Queen's riders were followed closely by the Dark Curse. The positive thing is that Snow has officially given birth to an infant. This infant was wrap and covered in a baby blue blanket with _"Danny" _embroidered on it in script with a darker blue. The baby now named Danny slowly opens his eyes. They were the color of icy blue. Charming kisses his wife's forehead.

Snow White looks at him, her green eyes held sadness of what she thought of. "The wardrobe. It only takes one." She said sadly and tiredly. She and Charming shared a look of what to do until a blast and whinny outside the door that causes them to look away.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we are together."

"No you have to take him. Take Danny to the wardrobe."

Charming looked at her in shocked. "Are you out of your mind!?"

Snow nodded showing him that she is.

"No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you are saying."

"No I _do_. We have to believe that he'll come back for us. We have to give his his best chance."

Snow White than kisses Danny's forehead. "Goodbye, Danny." She said.

Charming takes their child in one arm while takes his sword in his other hand. Snow starts to cry about losing her first child.

Charming ran out of the room toward Geppetto's workshop. However two of the Queen's soldiers found him and they started to fight. The prince defeated them both with suffering a shoulder wound in the process. He kicks open the door of the workshop and places Danny inside of the wardrobe. He looks at the baby's blue eyes one last time and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Find us." He whispers to him and closes the wardrobe. Seeing two more soldiers, he begin to try to fight them off. One of soldiers got a lucky shot and wound him in the abdomen as he collapse. That same soldier that wounded him, opens the wardrobe but there was no sigh of the infant. Charming sees this just as he loses conscious.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Dani is sitting on her wooden playground castle alone. That was until Danny walks up behind her with the storybook.

"You left this in my car." Danny said while giving her back her book. "Still haven't move, huh?"

She sadly shook her head. "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle will begin."

_"_Dude_,_ I'm not fighting any battles here."

"Yes you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back all the happy endings."

Danny didn't say anything else, he just sigh.

Dani continued. "You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. You're just-pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You believed in me and wanted to give me my best chance."

Danny pause for a moment and asked. "How do you know that?"

"The same reason Snow White _gave you_ away."

"Listen to me dude, I am not in any book. I'm just a person that is not a savior. You were right about one thing though, I believe in you and wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on let's go."

"Please don't take me back there! Just stay for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy!" Dani said desperately.

"I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's _like _with her. My life _sucks!_"_  
_

Danny glared at Dani with his eyes flashing green in anger and sadness.

"Oh you wanna know what _sucking_ is? Being left abandoned on the side of a _freeway_; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a _hospital_!" Danny begins to break down with tears threatening to fall. "I ended up in a _foster_ _system _and I had a family until I was three but then I had an accident and then they had their own kid so they sent me back..." Danny stops and collects his self, his eyes weren't flashing anymore with the anger and sadness it just went away. "Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's where you came though!" Danielle explained.

Danny looked at her in shock and disbelief. "What?"

"The wardrobe. When you came through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." Dani said.

Danny just looked at her strangely but nodded. "Um ok. Anyways come on Dani."

The black and snow white haired boy takes her hand and both of them walks off.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Snow White made her way to the Geppetto's Workshop crawling, there lies a wounded Prince Charming.

"No. No. No!" She continues saying "no", sits and cradles Charming on her lap.

"Please come back to me." Snow kisses him on the lips but nothing happens. Tries again but still nothing.

Suddenly the Evil Queen appears. "Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." She informed Snow with a evil smirk.

Snow glares at the Queen. "Why did you do this?"

Her smirk didn't flatter. "Because this is my happy ending." The two soldiers from before came in the room. "The child?" She asked.

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe and then it was gone. I was no where to be founded."

The Queen smirk fell and she glares at Snow. "Where is he?"

Snow smiled. "He got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good always wins."

"Well see about that." She said and begins an evil laugh.

The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon all of themselves are in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.

Snow looks around and kept on holding Charming on her lap. "Where are we going." She asked the Queen.

"Someplace horrible." A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room. "Absolutely horrible. A place where my happy ending will be mine." The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.

Snow holds the prince tightly and closes her eyes tightly not knowing what is going to happen.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

At the Mayor's house. Regina opens the door to find Danny escorting Dani home. Dani immediately runs inside.

"Thank you." Regina said with a smile.

"No problem." Danny said carefree while putting his hands on the back of his head.

"She seems to have taken a shine to you." She said with her smile that is now turning into a frown.

Danny laughs with a grin. "You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I brought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't want to be alone on my birthday. And then Dani showed up when I blew the candle..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Regina.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?" He asked with a small frown, uncertain of what she said.

"Don't mistake all of this as invitation back to her life." She said with a small growl.

"Oh..." He said softly with his gaze fill with a small hint of sadness.

"Mr. Fenton, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you have been-well, who knows what you have been doing-I've change every diaper, soothed every fever, endured _every_ tantrum. You made be her real father, but she is_ still my_ daughter."

"I was not-"

"_No_. You don't get to speak-you don't get to do anything. You gave that right when you tossed her away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal rights to Danielle, and you're going to held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and leave this town, because if you don't I _will_ destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye Mr. Fenton." Regina said with a glare and turns her back to Danny as she walks into her house/

"Do you love her?" The black and snow white haired boy said softly with his eyes still sadden.

Regina faces back to Danny a confused look. "_Excuse _me?"

Danny looks up at her with the sadness in his eyes disappearing. "What I said was: Dani do you love her?"

"Of course I love her." She said with a roll of her eyes. She went inside her house and slams the door. Before Regina left, Danny thought her saw Regina with longer hair and a royal dress, staring at him with a evil smirk.

_'Maybe what Dani said is true about this Dark Curse?' _He thought with a troubled expression.

Meanwhile in Danielle's room, where she lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought, Regina takes the ten years old book without her noticing. She stands in front of mirror watching herself with a frown.

* * *

_Storybrooke General Hospital _

Mary Margret places a flower in a vase by a anonymous patient's bedside and holds his hand. She lets go of his hand and heads out of the room which is the ICU. On the unknown man's wrist was a bracelet that had two words naming him: _John Doe_

* * *

Meanwhile in another area, Dani is staring out of the window with a frown. The Storybrooke Clock Tower still had the same time as before: _8:55 _

The black haired girl sighs.

* * *

In another place of Storybrooke, Danny walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast and finds Ruby and Granny going down the stairs arguing.

"You're out all night, and now you are going out again?!" Granny said sighing with frustration.

"I should have moved to Boston!" Ruby said with a groan.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack ruined your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard" Granny shot back to the younger girl.

Ruby glared at her.

E-Excuse me? I would like a room." Danny said awkwardly interrupting the argument that was going on in front of him.

Granny looks at him with shock. "Really?"

He nods and Granny smiles and quickly fetches a ledger. "Would you like a forest or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." He said answering her question with a small shrug.

"Now what's the name?" She asked with a smile.

"Fenton. Danny Fenton." He said.

"Danny...what a lovely name." A voice said.

The black and snow white haired boy sees a older man walking inside the inn with a cane. "Thanks." He said to him.

Granny removes a roll of cash from a drawer and hands it to the man. "It's all here."

The man accepts the money without counting how much he has gotten. "Yes, yes, of course it is dear, thank you."

He turns to his gaze back to Danny. "Enjoy your stay, _Danny_." Then he walks out of the inn.

The fourteen year old boy looks at the Granny and Ruby. "Who's that?"

Ruby watches the man through the curtains. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?" He question with confusion.

Granny shook her head. "No. The _town_. So! How long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week." Danny answered simply.

"Great." Granny hands him a old fashion key with a ghost on the handle. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mayor's house, in Danielle's bedroom. Dani is staring out of her window again, at the Storybrooke Clock Tower with a curious glaze. Suddenly one of the clock's arms moved and Dani grins. It was now _8:56 _

* * *

In another area, a hooded person was standing in front of the screen that had Dani watching the Clock Tower. As the clock's arm moved, she grin and so did the hooded person.

"This future shall be sealed." He said with a smirk forming on his hooded face.

***Sighs in relief and ****collapses* Finally finish with this chapter!**

**Danny: *Rises an eyebrow* Uh you do know that you still have more to go. **

**Moon: *Glares at him* You know I do have the Fenton Thermos, right. And that I could shove you in there. **

**Danny: Y-Yeah I do... *glups* **

**Moon: *Smirks* Then maybe your should stop talking while I get the next chapter done. Good with that? **

**Danny: Totally. **

**Moon: Good. Anyways thanks for reading this reboot of this chapter. Sorry if it took a while, School loves to torture me with homework-**

**Danny: Yeah it's totally a pain in the butt!**

**Moon: *Ignores him* -and other important things, so thank you for reading this story and if you have any questions please email me or send a review-**

**Danny: She will get back to you when she gets the chance. **

**Moon: *Eye twitches in irritation* So after you read this please-**

**Danny: Please Review! **

**Moon: *Growls at him* Danny! Do you want to get-**

**Danny: Shoved into the thermos, no thanks. *shakes head***

**Moon: *Without saying anything, she shoves him into the thermos***

**Danny: Hey! Let me out! *muffled voice and banging in the thermos* **

**Moon: *Ignores him and looks at the readers with a smirk* Like he said, Please Review!**

**~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time just this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Dreams Of Magic

_Danny's Dream _

_Danny slowly opens his eyes and sees the same place like the last time. He starts looking around and saw nothing but the same mixture of white and gold._

_"Danny...Danny. Danny!" A voice rang out._

_It was...the same voice...as the last time he was here...before he woke up. He never notice it but the voice was the voice of a...female._

_Quickly__ getting up, Danny looks around and still saw nothing. It's like the voice was just music playing in your ears. _

_"Reveal yourself!" He said glaring and growling at the nothingness of his dream. _

_"Chill out, Danny." The unknown voice said with a sigh. However Danny didn't relax at all, he is still growling and glaring as he got into his battle stance. _

_"Maybe I don't want to! And besides how should I trust you?!" He demand angrily. _

_"Because I'm not here to fight you." The female voice answer._

_Something or rather someone start to show itself. By being right from the sound of the voice, it was a woman. She has __long black hair and hazel green eyes. She is wearing animal hunting armor from head to toe. Strapped around her back was a bow and quiver full of arrows. She looked a lot like a hunter and a lot like someone Danny knew. _

_The black and snow white haired boy finally relax from the woman's appearance and frowns. "Mary Margret?" _

_She giggle. "My name is not Mary Margret. My actual real name is actually Snow. Snow White." _

_Danny blinked. _

_"Wait as in Snow White from Dani's storybook?" He said confused. _

_"I believe so." Snow White said with a nod but looked a bit confused as well. _

_"Um...sorry about almost kicking your butt and fighting you." Danny __apologized sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with nervousness. _

_She nods with understanding. "It's alright and it's so great to see you again, Danny. You have grown so much from the last time I saw you." _

_"You've seen me before?" _

_"Of course, I saw you when you were a baby." _

_"You did?" _

_Snow nods. _

_Danny thought for a moment, thinking it through. _

_"Then...that makes you my..." He started but trailed off in shock. _

_She nods again. "Yes."_

_"Mom"_

_With tears in his eyes, Danny ran towards her and hug her with all of his might. Snow was shocked for a moment but hug back the fourteen year back. _

_"I can't believe it's you." He said with the tears flowing free down. _

_"And I can't believe your here." _

_When time passed, Danny couldn't believe he was reunited with his real mom. It's been a long time. Twenty four years is a long time of __abandonment and loneliness. Now here he stands in this dream, hugging his mom. He knew that Snow was telling the truth about her being his mother. He just really wish this was all real but it did feel that way. _

_Both of them broke apart from the hug. _

_Danny wipes the tears away. _

_"By the way Danny, I have been wondering on why do you have green eyes instead of your normal shade of icy blue?" She questions looking curious. She knows that is his normal eye color because when he was born his eyes were the color of icy blue like his father's. But now, her son was standing right in front of her with black and snow white hair and blazing bright neon green eyes._

_"Shit! I hope she doesn't find out about my powers!' Danny thought with a bit of panic in that thought. _

_However when he thought about that Snow White smirks. "Oh Danny I know about your ghost powers." She said in a knowing voice. _

_He gasps and looks at her in shock. "H-How t-the hell do y-you know about t-them?" _

_'Shit, I hope she doesn't find out about my powers!' Danny thought._

_Snow White smirked. "Oh Danny I know about your ghost powers."_

_He looked at her in shock. "H-How d-did y-you k-know." He stuttered._

_"Because I can hear your thoughts and was able to find out from looking at your memories." She explained._

_Danny glared at her._

_She saw the glare and laughs sheepishly. "Sorry...but I had to know more about you Danny."_

_The black and snow white haired boy sigh at that answer. _

_"Anyways you need to know about the dark curse." Snow said turning serious/ _

_"Tch I already know that the Evil Queen took everything from you guys and sent you to our world. Simple." He answered rolling his eyes after hearing this already._

_Snow shook her head. "No Danny it's not simple. It's true the Evil Queen did take everything from us but also our happy endings. Your right, she did take us to your world but time is frozen in our town, Storybrooke. We are just empty shells of our bodies that doesn't remember our past. Just normal people that does the same thing over and over again." She explained._

_Danny took a moment to understand the information and his eyes widened. "This is almost what Dani told me." He said realizing the situation. _

_"Yes that believer is trying to make you believe because you _are_ the Savior."_

_"How can I believe?"_

_"Danny you are already believing in Dani and everyone else."_

_"How?"_

_"Well why were you able to see the Evil Queen's true appearance today?"_

_"Because I believed." Danny said with shock._

_Snow smiled with a nod._

_"Why weren't you able to tell me this earlier?" Danny questioned._

_"It was hard to contact you faraway but since you are here in Storybrooke, I finally was able to." She explained to his __curiosity. He nods with understanding. Snow's smile turns into a frown. Danny notices her frown and he frowns too. "What's wrong?" _

_"Your waking up." _

_"No! I can't!" He explains with sadness and hugs her for the very last time. Tears starts to fall again. "I just found my mother that I haven't seen for many years." _

_She gives him a sad smile with her own tears threatening to fall. "I know but I will see you again soon." _

_"When?" _

_"When the time comes." She said giving him a sad smile. _

_Before Danny even knew, the next thing he saw pitch blackness._

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny immediately woke up with a gasp. He remember about the dream he just had, _everything _about it. He felt something on his cheeks, they were...tears. Actual tears. He thought he wouldn't have tears when he awoken. Danny shrugged it off and wipes the tears away in the back of his hand. Another thing is he felt something heavy on his chest. He looks at his chest and sees that he is wearing a necklace which is shining green. He saw that in script saying: _Phantom_. Around the necklace was a note tied onto the chain of the necklace. He look at it with confusion but slowly he opens the letter.

It says:

_Dear Danny, _

_It was so great finally getting the chance to meet you. I'm very sorry that it was only a short time and we couldn't see each other sooner. I know that yesterday was your birthday and you turn twenty four today. So here is this necklace, I thought about your ghost form when I made it. _

_Happy Birthday Danny!_

_Sincerely, _

_Snow White_

Danny smiled and knew that the dream was actually real and this letter was true proof. He got out of bed and poured some cereal in a bowl. He carried his bowl when he was done. He smile gets a bit wider from seeing the view of this town. His eyes wonder to the clock tower and looks at it in shock. The time _changed_?! It wasn't frozen in 8:15 anymore like before. Now it was 8:55 a.m the time that it should usually be. Danny didn't know what is going on but he felt that today will be different than yesterday.

**Moon: Man I feel like I'm on a role! *grins***

**Danny: *rolls eyes* dude you finished this chapter a few-**

**Moon: *quickly cuts him off* Anyways! Thanks again for rereading this chapter. I read it again and I didn't really like it so I redid this chapter. I am almost done rebooting the chapters that needs to be fixed. So bear with me. **

**Danny: Guys don't worry this story won't die because Moon won't let that happen right? Moon? Moon?!**

**Moon: *fell asleep* zzzz...zzzz**

**Danny: *sighs with a deadpanned look* She had to fall asleep. *looks back at the readers with a small smile* Please Review you guys! **

**~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**Warning: Don't ****criticized! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 The Thing You Love The Most (Part 1)

_Storybrooke _

In the mayor's house, Regina Mills is flipping through Henry's book. She pauses on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming's weeding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid air towards her. When she turned the page, Regina finds that the last missing pages have been ripped out of the book.

Regina enters into Dani's room as she is getting ready for school.

"The missing pages, where are they?" She asked her "daughter"

Dani turns to her. "It's an old book, stuff's missing. Why do you care?" She said with a shrug.

"i care because you thing I'm some evil queen and that hurts me Danielle I'm you mother." Regina explained and touches her face.

Dani moves away from Regina. "No! Your not!"

"Well then, who is? That man who you think, is your father that you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." Regina said with a smile of victory.

That soon turned into a frown.

Dani looks at the ground and shuffles her feet.

"What?"

Out of the awkwardness that her "mother" was giving her, the clock tower suddenly chimes. Regina turns her head towards the sound in shock. While Regina was occupied Dani quickly got out of the house and to school.

* * *

_Near the Clock Tower _

Regina stands on the sidewalk, looking up at the clock. Archie, walking his dog, Pango. He walks up to her.

"Hey how about that? Guess those rustly old innards finally straighten them out, huh?" Archie said with a grin.

Regina looks across the street at Danny's car and frowns. "Yes, bout that, indeed."

* * *

_Granny's Bed and __Breakfast_

At Danny's room, there was a knock at the door.

Danny opens it to see Regina, standing in the hallway, holding a basket of apples.

"Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apples trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." Regina said with a fake smile and hands an apple to Danny.

Danny takes the apple. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for awhile."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Danielle has enough issues, she does't need you confusing her."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me in the last twelve hours twice, makes me wanna stay here."

Regina faked being confused. "Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna to make sure Danielle's okay."

"She's fine. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

Danny's green eyes blazed in wonderment. "What does_ that_ mean?"

"It means I have her in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Mr. Fenton, only _one _of us knows what's best is for Danielle."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that."

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

Regina takes a step forward towards Danny. "Don't underestimate me, Mr. Fenton. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

At the castle, Snow White and Prince Charming's weeding is ongoing.

"I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen said and she turns and walks away.

"Hey!" Prince Charming shouts out to her.

The Queen turns back and Charming hurts his sword toward her. As the sword nears her, the Queen disappears in a puff of smoke.

A place called the Dark Palace. The sword, still on its trajectory, pierces a wall.

"Would you like a drink?" A man named Valet said walking towards her, with a drink.

The Evil Queen glared at him. "Do I look like I need a drink?"

Valet frown. "I was only trying to help." He offers her a drink.

The Queen calms down and takes the glass. "Thank you."

The Queen approaches a mirror. It was the Magic Mirror. "Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy _everyone's _happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"The Dark Curse." The Evil Queen simply answered.

Valet looked at her in shocked. "Are you sure, your Majesty?"

"But you said you'd never use it." Magic Mirror said.

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse." Valet said with confusion.

"You traded it away."

"She won't be happy to see you."

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress."

Later on the Evil Queen's carriage approaching the Forbidden Fortress.

Then a women named Maleficent and the Queen sit in front of a fireplace, talking. Next to Maleficent is a white unicorn.

"How are you doing, dear?" Maleficent questioned.

"I'm doing fine." She answered.

"Are you?" Maleficent pours herself a drink. "If it were me, I'd simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy." She sits down. "Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all?" Rising her glass. "Yes, you were."

"It was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."

"I soldiered on, as you will, too... Hopefully."

"Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

Maleficent rised an eyebrow. "I's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse."

"Which failed, Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine." The Evil Queen answered.

Maleficent looked at her in shocked. "The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even tis unholy power can bring your love back from the dead. Have you ever considered a pet?" She strokes her unicorn's muzzle. "They can be quite comforting."

The Evil Queen glared at her. "The only comforting for me is Snow White's suffering."

"Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now."

"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for all of the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively...mortal. Who did give it to you?"

Standing up, the Evil Queen replayed. "Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back."

"Must we do this?" Maleficent said with a frown.

"Alas, we must." She answered.

A fight ensues. The Evil Queen uses her magic to take fire from the fireplace and launch it at at Maleficent, who uses her staff to deflect it. The Queen then uses her magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and points it at Maleficent. Maleficent looks at the weapons and doges them. However the Queen points the weapons to the unicorn. The unicorn wines.

"NOO!" Maleficent screams and she moves quickly and protects her unicorn. The Queen drops a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her. Maleficent drops her staff.

The Queen walks over to the staff and picks it up. "Love is the weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that."

Maleficent glared at her. "If you are going to kill me, kill me!"

The Evil Queen shook her head. "Why would I do that? Your my only friend."

"Don't do this. This curse...there are lines even we should not cross." The Queen turns the staff upside down and breaks the orb against the floor. "All power comes with a price." The Queen picks up a small scroll. "Enacting it will take a terrible toll...It will leave emptiness inside you...A void you will _never_ be able to fill." Maleficent explains.

"So be it." The Queen said with a frown.

* * *

_The __Enchanted Forest_

The Evil Queen, her valet, and several others are gathered around a fire. These include an ogre, a gnome and, a blind witch.

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win." The Evil Queen explained.

"And we'll be happy?" The Blind Witch asked.

Smiling the Queen said. "I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't...there are other ways." She uses her magic to the tree surrounding them The gnome, witch, and ogre remove locks of hair. "A wise decision." She collects their hair. "All that remains is the final ingredient." Her valet presents a box to her, which she opens and takes out a large heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." She tosses the heart into the fire. The fire booms into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipates, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused.

The gnome beings to laugh.

"Yeah, you really unleashed something there!" He points and laughs at the Queen, who turns him into stone.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

At the Mayor's house, exterior. That same gnome is statue, pointing and laughing.

Regina picks an apple from her tree as a man named Sidney Glass walks up, showing off a newspaper.

"The Mirror stikes again."

"Your late."

"Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs." Sidney presents her the newspaper.

Taking the newspaper, "That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about him?"

"Well the truth be told, there wasn't much. He spent a lot of time in foster homes. He got a little trouble when he was a kid, for some reason he had an accident but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, he's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I learned was that he doesn't sit still." Sidney explains.

"That appears to have changed." Regina replayed while picking another apple.

"I-I didn't know that, um the mother had Danielle while in Phoenix? But I have no idea, how Danny wind up here in Maine?" Sidney said nervously.

Regina walks up to Sidney. "So if I'm understanding you correctly, you've found _nothing_ of value. Which means _you _have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? _I throw them away._" She said.

"I-I'll keep looking." He stuttered nervously and walks away.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Diner_

Danny is seated at the counter, reading the newspaper. Before Danny was able to take a bit of the apple, Regina gave him. Ruby sits a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, in front of him.

"Here you go." Ruby said and put her elbows on the table.

He looks up in confusion. "Thank you...but I did not order that."

Ruby smiled. "Yea I know. You have an admirer."

The black and snow white haired boy turns around, seeing Sheriff Graham seated in a booth. He puts down his paper and walks over to him.

Graham saw him. "Ah, so you decided to stay."

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"That's good news for our our tourist business, bad for our local signage."

Danny give him a look.

"It's-it's a joke...because you ran over our sign..." Graham stuttered.

Danny sighed. "Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I'm a bit impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate , 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to talk, so, thank you, but no thank you." He said and sets the mug on the table.

Graham looked at him in confused. "I didn't sent it"

Before Danny could say anything a voice rang out.

"I did. I like cinnamon, too."

Danny looked and saw Dani getting up from another booth.

"Don't you have school?" Danny asked.

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk me." She said and put on her school bag.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Exterior, the street_

Danielle and Danny walk down the sidewalk.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Danny asked while tossing the apple around.

Dani shook her head.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: Identification. I call it "Operation Cobra"." Dani explained with a grin.

Danny looked at the ten year old in confused. "Cobra? What's that got to do with fairytales?" He said and stops tossing the apple around.

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail."

"So everyone here is a fairytale character, they just don't know it."

"That's the cure. Time's been frozen... Until you got here."

Danny nods and he begins to take a bite of the apple.

"Hey! Where did you get that?!" Dani explained.

His mouth let go of the apple and Danny looked at Dani in confused.

"Your mom." He answered.

"Don't eat that!" Dani explained.

She takes it from him and throws it.

Danny looks back and blinks, he turns back to Dani "Okay...um..uh alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see." She answered.

"So...for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it!" Danny smiled. "That's why we need _you_, you're the only one who can stop her Curse."

Danny frown.

"Because I'm the son of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that." She unzips her backpack. "I took out the end." She takes out the ripped out pages from the _Once Upon A Time_ book and hands them to Danny. "It's the part with you in it." Danny looks at an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Danny in the wardrobe, the name _"Danny" _clearly visible on the baby blanket. "See? Your mom _is_ Snow White!"

"Dude..."

"I know a hero never believes at first, if they did, it would be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But what ever you do, _don't _let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you really are...then it would be bad."

Danny and Dani finally got to the school. Danny had the pages rolled up in his hands. Danny stops walking but Dani continues on.

"I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you believed me!" Danielle explained happily.

Danny shook his head in amused.

"Your still here because of that!" Dani said and runs towards the school.

"It's good to see her smile back." Mary Margret said and approaches Danny.

Danny rolls his eyes. "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed. So...does the Mayor knows you're here?" She said changing the subject.

"Oh, she knows. What's her deal? She's _not_ a great people person, how_ did_ she get elected?" Danny question rising an eyebrow.

Mary Margret shrug "She's been Mayor as long as I remember." Danny bit his lip. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of...well...fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Dani that book and now she thinks Regina's the Evil Queen." She explains.

"Who does she think you are?" Danny suddenly asks.

Mary Margret scoffs. "It's silly."

Danny chuckles. "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." She answers.

The black and snow white haired boy looked slightly stunned and touches his necklace that is neon green and says _"Phantom"_ in script.

Suddenly the school bell rings in the distance.

Many thoughts went through Danny's head when he finally knows that this is his mother that is now cursed.

"Who does she think you are?" Mary Margaret asked snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

He let go of the necklace.

"I'm not in the book... Hey, can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?" Danny asked.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Dr. Archie Hopper's office._

Archie sits reading the newspaper in his office.

Danny knocks on the door and peeks in.

"Hey." He said and enters the office.

"Danny Fenton." Archie stands up and picks up the copy of the newspaper. "I was just...uh...reading about you. Let me guess, you're here to help with a little post-traumatic stress?" He chuckles and setting the paper down. "The diagnosis was free by the way."

Danny chuckles. "No, actually i'm here about Dani."

"I'm sorry. I-I really shouldn't..." Archie stutter but was cut off by Danny.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just...tell me something. This fairytale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, she thinks everyone is a character in her book. That's a little...crazy." Danny said looking a bit uneasy.

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of her. The word "crazy" is um...quite damaging. These stories-their her language. She has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best as she can, this is how she communicates. She's using this book to help deal with his problems." Archie explains.

"But she got the book a month ago. Has she been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um-Yes, she has."

"So, it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh-her mother is a...very complicated women, uh-over the years, her attempts to try and bring Danielle closer have only backfired." Archie moves to a file cabinet, opening it and removing a file. "Why don't you take a look at the file. Um...see what I mean." He said and hand the files to Danny.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"Well, she talks about you a lot. You're...very important to him." Archie explains.

Danny blinks and he saw Jamie Cricket instead of Archie.

"Um...are you ok, Mr. Fenton?"

The black and snow white haired boy blinks and wipes his eyes. He saw Archie this time and sighed.

"Yea I'm fine and thank you." Danny said.

"Just uh...see that I get it back, okay?" Archie opens the door and Danny moves to the exit. "Mr. Fenton. Just for the sake about her, be careful how you handle this...belief system. To destroy her imagination would be...would be devastating." Danny nods and leaves the office. Archie closes the door, he sits down and picks up the phone, making a call. "You were right. He...was just here."

On the other end of the line was Regina in her office. "Did he take the file?" She asked.

"Yes. H-How did you know he was gonna come here?" He asked.

Regina smirks. "Because I gave him this idea."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Bed &amp; Breakfast_

At Danny's room, Danny is on his bed, reading through Dani's file when there is a knock on the door.

He opens the door to reveal Sheriff Graham in the hallway. His arms are crossed and he looked serious.

Danny smiles and waves sheepishly. "Hey there...if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone. They're not destroyed." He said.

Graham shook his head. "Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier."

The black and snow white haired boy looked at him in confusion and surprised. He knows he gets into fights sometimes but he didn't get into one with Archie today. "No." He answered with confusion.

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Danielle's files and when he refused you came back and stole them." Graham explained.

Danny blinked. "He gave them to me." He said.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?" The sheriff asked.

Opening the door fully, Danny walks over to his bed and gesturing to the files spread on it. "This is what ya lookin' for?"

Graham picks up a file and glances at it. "Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, Mr. Fenton you're underarrest. Again." He begins to cuff Danny.

"You do know, I'm being set up, don't you?" Danny said as he was being cuff by the Sheriff.

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?" Graham asked him.

Danny glared at Graham. He knows, who is setting him up. It's Regina. She is trying to scare him out of town but_ that is not_ working on him.

**Finish with the first part of episode three. **

**I still need to know what role Vlad should be in this story?**

**Here are the votes, so far on who will Dani's birth mother is still on.**

**A. Sam-6 votes **

**B. Valerie-0 votes**

**C. Star-0 votes **

**D. Blaze (OC)-0 votes **

**Keep on voting by review or messaging me! Please do the same thing for what role Vlad should be in. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5-The Thing You Love The Most Part 2

_Storybrooke, Elementary School_

By the exterior, Regina approaches to the school. While Mary Margaret is teaching her students outside.

"Water...synthesize." Mary Margret explained.

Regina cleared her throat and the teacher stands and walks to her.

"May I speak to my daughter?" She asked Mary Margret.

Mary Margret shook her head. "Were' in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?"

Regina glared at her. "Do you think it would be if it wasn't!"

She walks away from Mary Margret and sooner or later, Regina found Dani.

"Danielle, sweetie, I have some bad news. The boy that brought you here...he's been arrested. He broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. He's a con man. He's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why he's sticking around. I'm sorry." Regina explained and give her a sad smile.

Dani just stared at her. "No. you're not."

Regina looked hurt and frown. "I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better."

Suddenly the school bell rings in the background.

Dani smiled. "I gotta get back to class."

She then ran off to Mary Margret and the class.

Regina just frown more with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Storybrooke Sheriff Department._

Sheriff Graham is taking mugshots of Danny.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" Danny asked as he was still cuffed and standing in front of the camera.

"To the right, please." Danny turns to the right. "Why would he lie?" Graham asked and takes another photo.

"The Mayor put him up to this...she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this-town." Danny explains.

"To the left." Danny turns to the left. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" Danny asked.

"Well, she is the Mayor. She has her hands everything."

"Including the police force?"

Graham gives him a look, he starts to reply but got cut off.

Dani ran into the department along with Mary Margret. "HEY!" She explained.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"Her mother told her what happened." Mary Margret explained.

Danny deadpanned. "Of course she did!" He turned towards Dani. "Dani, I don't know what she said-" He started saying but was cut of by Dani.

"You're a genius!" She explained with a grin.

The black and snow white haired boy looked at her in confused. "What?"

"I know what you were up to." Danny still looked confused. "You were gathering intel. For "Operation Cobra." Danielle said almost whispering.

"I'm sorry...i'm a bit lost..." Graham said looking very lost.

Dani waved it off. "It's nothing need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail him out."

Danny turned to Mary Margret in shocked. "You are? Why?"

"I-uh-trust you." She stuttered.

He smiles and extend his cuffed wrists. "Well if you could uncuff me...I have something to do."

* * *

_Storybrooke, The Mayor's Office_

Regina sits, working at her desk when a chainsaw is heard coming outside. She looks outside from her window at her apple tree. She sees Danny is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw.

Regina was then running outside rushing to Danny.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Picking apples." He said and drops the chainsaw.

"Your out of your mind!" Regina said angrily with a glare.

"No, _you are_ if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better then that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back to finish this tree off. Because, dude you have _no idea _what _I_ am capable of." He said with his eyes glowing more neon green and Danny turns and starts walking away. "Your move."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest _

This is the same forest where the Evil Queen's attempt to cast the Dark Curse failed. The Queen stands brooding with her valet.

"Perhaps, it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive." Her Valet explains.

The Evil Queen glares at her valet. "Oh, _now_ you're trying to protect me?" She asked.

"It's what I do."

"I know. You're the only one who does."

"Helping you...is my life."

"If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." The Queen turns away. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it...there is no heading back." The Valet explains.

"What is there for me to head back to?" The Evil Queen said with an evil smirk.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin's prison cell._

Rats scurry about.

"It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself!" Rumplestiltskin said.

One of the rats, in a cloud of smoke, transforms into the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin makes a pleased sound.

"That Curse you gave me..." She shows him the scroll. "It's not working."

"Oh, so worried! So, so very worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband."

"What?"

"They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About _you_. And the Curse."

The Evil Queen steps closer to the cell bars. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all cursed can be broken." He pauses for effect. "Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first." Rumple explained.

"Tell me what I did wrong?" She asked.

"For that, there's a price."

"What do you want?"

"Simple. In this new land, I want _comfort_. I want a good life."

"Fine! You'll have an estate, be rich."

"I wasn't finished! There's more!"

The Queen rolled her eyes. "There always is with you."

"Yeah, Yeah...in this new land." He pauses. "should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say "Please"."

"You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?" The Evil Queen deadpanned.

"Oh well, then what's the harm?" Rumplestiltskin said and steps back into the cell.

"Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse?"

"You need to sacrifice." He then said with a flourish. "A heart."

"I sacrificed my priced steed." She answered.

Rumplestiltskin jumps against the cell bars, reaches through them and grabs the Queen's throat. "A horse? This is the Curse to (end all curses?)! You think a _horse_ is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more _precious_."

"Tell me what will suffice."

"The heart of the thing you love the most." He answered.

She removes Rumplestiltskin's hand from her throat and glares at him. "What I loved most died because of _Snow White!_"

Rumple strokes her cheek. "Is there no one else you truly love?"

The Queen stares at him.

"This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?" He explains.

The Evil Queen brings her face close to Rumpleskilskin's face. "As far as it takes."

He smirks. "Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! You know what you love...now go kill it!"

She turns and walks away from the prison cell.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Bed and Breakfast_

By the hallway, Danny uses a key to open the door to his room.

Before he can go in Granny comes toward him from behind. "Mr. Fenton."

Danny turns around.

Granny frowns. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to asked you to leave." Danny looked at her in shocked. "I'm afraid we have a "No felons"-rule. It...turns out it's a city ordinance." Granny explains.

"Let me guess: the Mayor's office just called to remain you." The black and snow white haired boy said.

Granny nods. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

Danny hands her the key.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mayor's house_

By the exterior of the house, Regina kneels on the grass next to the fallen tree branch of her apple tree. She was putting the fallen apples into a basket. Sheriff Graham approaches her.

"He destroyed city property. I want him arrested." Regina said as she continued picking apples.

"Again?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm just not convinced arresting him is the right plan." Regina stands up from the ground. "And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know he didn't steal those files." Graham explained.

"Oh, do we?"

"I mean, he looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against him."

"That's because he doesn't like being caught." Regina kneels down to the ground again. Out of Graham's notice, she looks a little troubled.

"Or because he was set up. And if he was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he's lying that means that _someone _asked him to." Regina stands up. "Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him." Graham explained.

"I think something in your mind is clouding your judgement. Remember, _I_ made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily."

"You want me to arrest him again? I will." He said in almost defeat.

"Good." Regina said and kneels down to the ground.

"But he is gonna keep comin' at you. And I know you, you are gonna keep comin' at him. You will do whatever it takes to get him out of here. And you may succeed." Graham explains.

Regina glares at Graham. "I _will _succeed!" She gets up. "She's _my _daughter! It's what's best for her." Regina said angrily.

"I know that's what you believe. But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Danielle."

Regina sighs.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Outside Granny's Bed and Breakfast._

Danny is walking along the sidewalk. He was putting on a grey long sleeve shirt over his white tank top, while holding his red jacket and the pages Dani gave him. His black and snow white hair was also messed up

He looks and notices that there is a boot on it. His phone rings. He picks it up and answers it. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Fenton, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but in my writing I'm guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?" Regina asked on the phone.

Danny glares at the phone. "You _have no _idea."

He opens his car door and puts his red jacket and the pages in the car, while holding the phone.

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive to my office." Danny slams his car door. "Or walk-whatever suits you." Regina said.

Danny hangs up and rolls his eyes.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Regina's office _

Regina and Danny are both seated in the office.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Mr. Fenton." Regina said sitting down putting a glass of apple wine on the table.

Danny looked at her. "What?"

"I have to accept the reality that you want to be here..." She said trailing off.

"That's right I do." The black and snow white haired boy said.

"...And that you're here to take my daughter from me." Regina continued with a glare at Danny.

Danny stared at her in confusion. "Okay let's be clear. I have _no_ intention of taking her from anyone."

"Well then, what _are you _doing here?"

"I know I'm not a father-I think that's pretty self-evident-but my ex-girlfriend did have her and I care about Dani and I can't help it-she got into my head and I want to make sure she's really okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how...troubled...she is." Danny explained.

"You think she's troubled?" Regina asked rising an eyebrow.

"Well, she's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of the shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all of that aside-she thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character." He said with a frown.

"And you don't"

"Not really it's just the poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy but-" Danny was cut off by a voice behind him.

"You think I'm crazy?"

Danny turns around and sees Dani that was holding tears back.

"Dani..." She runs out of the office. Danny stands, as if to follow, he turns to Regina. "How long was she there?"

"Long enough." Regina said with an evil smirk.

"You knew she would be here."

"Did I know that my daughter comes to my office every Thursday as precisely five P.M. so I can take her for dinner before her therapy session? Of course I did. I'm her_ mother_. Your move." She said and put her arms on the arms of the chair.

Danny glared at her. "You have no soul. How the hell did you get like this?" He said.

Regina kept on smirking and didn't reply as Danny leaves the office.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest, The Dark Palace_

The Evil Queen stalks a promenade lined with mirrors. The Magic Mirror appears in various mirrors along her path as he try to address the Queen.

"What happened? Did you get your answer?" She makes no reply, only continues to walk. "What's going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" The Queen kept on ignoring the Mirror. She enters her great hall, where her Valet is lighting candles.

"Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know." Valet asked her.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"...And?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." She paces around the room.

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help."

She stops pacing. "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love the most." She answered.

Her Valet looked at her in shock as realization dawns on her face. "Me."

The Queen nods. "Daddy, I don't know what to."

"My dear...please...you don't have to do this." He said desperately.

"I have to do something." She answered and she resumes her pacing around the room and her father follows.

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse."

She comes face to face with him. "But I can't keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me...It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished."

"What..." She walks away and her father follows. "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it?" The Queen stops. "Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."

"But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing."

"Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again." He said and he holds his arms opened. After a moment the Queen steps into them, and her father enfolds her in an embrace.

"I just want to be happy."

"can be. Of this, I'm sure." She shred a few tears as her father continues to speak. "I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours." He said.

"I think you're right." She steps back to look at her father. "I can be happy." She begin with a smile and he breaths a sigh of relief. She then frown. "But just not here."

Abruptly the Evil Queen reaches into her father's chest and removes his heart. Her father looks at her in shocked and falls to the floor. Tears fell down the Evil Queen's cheeks. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mary Margret's apartment. _

Mary Margret sits working on needlecraft when their is a knock on the door. She gets up and opens the door to find Danny in the hallway.

"Hey." Mary Margret opens the door fully. "Just wanted to say thank you and, um" Hands her an envelope. "pay you back the bail money." Danny said with a sigh looking a little annoyed at something.

"You look like you need to talk." Mary Margret answered.

Later Danny was seated at Mary Margret's table, sipping a cup of hot cocoa. "Cinnamon?" He said with amazement.

Mary Marget bringing a plate of cookies to the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" She asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not at all." Mary Margret offers him a cookie. "No thanks. When you bailed me out, you said...that you trusted me." She nods. "Why?" Danny asked.

"It's strange-ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean I know it's crazy."

Danny sighed. "I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

"Of breaking or entering, or just in general?"

Mary Margret laughs. "Whichever makes you feel better."

"Dosen't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Dani's only gonna keep getting hurt." Danny said with a frown.

"What happens if you do go?" Danny says nothing. "I think the very fact that you _want_ to leave is why you have to stay. You care about her. Who will protect Dani if you won't." Mary Margret said.

Danny frown.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Archie Hopper's Office _

A visibly distraught Dani is having a therapy session.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Dani says nothing and continues fiddling with Archie's umbrella. "You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm." Dani still remains quiet. "Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

Dani shook her head. "I don't think you're anyone." She sets the umbrella down on the table.

Danny opens the office door and walks in holding the storybook pages.

"Mr. Fenton. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-" Archie started but was interrupted by Danny.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." Danny turn to Dani. "Dani, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Mr. Fenton, if she knew you were here-" Archie started again but was cut off by Danny again.

"To hell with her." He answered. Danny sat down and turned to Dani again. "Dani, there is one simple reason I stayed here-you. I want to get to know _you_."

"You think I'm _crazy!_" Danielle explained.

Danny shook his head. "No, I think the _Curse _is crazy. And it is." Danny sighs. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It's a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom-"

The black and snow white haired boy cut off Dani. "-What she needed to hear. What I _do know_...is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen...into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" Danny explained.

Suddenly Dani grins. "Brilliant!"

"I read the pages, and Dani, you're right-they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Danny said and takes the pages and place them into the fireplace, burning them. "Now _we_ have the advantage."

Danielle gets up and hugs him. "I knew you were here to help me!"

"That's right, kid. I am." Danny breaks the embrace and looks at her. "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that. I will always believe in you Dani. Always." Both of them hug again.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

In the forest, a fire blazes as the Evil Queen removes her father's heart from a small chest and adds to the fire burning in the same pit from her failed attempt to cast the Curse. Black and green smoke rises and surges forth. The Queen has successfully cast the Dark Curse.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

A different part of the forest, the Evil Queen approaches a gravestone and, stooping, lays a black rose before it.

"I love you, Daddy." The Evil Queen said.

On the front of the headstone it was written. _"Henry, Beloved Father" _and engraved on the stone.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny and Dani exit Dr. Hopper's office together and walk down the street.

Meanwhile, outside Town Hall, where Regina is tending to her apple tree. Mr. Gold approaches her.

"What a mess." Mr. Gold said eyeing the mess of apples everywhere.

"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina said wiping the dust off her hands.

"I was just in the neighborhood, though I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high sprits."

Regina chuckles. "Well, it's been a good day. I just got rid the town of an unwanted nuisance." She said with a smirk.

"Danny Fenton? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine he's halfway to Boston by now."

Picking an apple from the tree, Mr. Gold smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." Regina scowls on him. "I've just seen him strolling down the main street with your daughter. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?"

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Mr. Fenton is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course."

Regina chuckles again. "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." She turns her back to him, returning to the apple tree.

"To which deal are you referring?" He asked.

Regina turns and looks at him. "You know what deal."

"Oh, right, yeah. The girl I procured for you. _Danielle_. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? Did you know that her father give her that beautiful name?"

Regina turns back to face him again. "Did you want him to come to town? You wanted all of this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Danielle wasn't an accident, was it?" She asked him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He said in confusion.

"Where did you get her?" Gold remained silent. "Do you know something?"

"I've no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do." He says nothing, only smirks a bit. "Who is this boy, her father, this...Danny Fenton?" She said very curiously.

"I would say you think you know exactly who he is." Regina stares at him, stunned. "I really must be going." He said and makes to leave but Regina blocks his path.

"Tell me what you know about him."

"I'm not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me."

Regina says nothing and doesn't move.

"_Please_."

Was the last thing Mr. Gold said and takes a bite of the apple and walks away. A stunned Regina turns and watches him go as he throws the apple over his shoulder

* * *

**Keep on voting on who will be Dani's birth mother? **

**You can vote by reviewing or messaging me. You already know the choices. **

**~themoonisshinninginthedark :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6-Snow Falls Part 1

_Enchanted Forest _

A large forest, a lone stag roams on the forest road tending to a patch of grass. A coachman's voice is heard in the distance. Startled, the deer turns its head up and turns to leave hastily. Carriage horses stamp forward pulling a carriage on the road. Inside the carriage, Prince Charming looks out the window.

"What do you think of the view, my dear?" Prince Charming asked.

His fiancée, Princess Abigail, sitting across from him was fanning herself rapidly.

She sighs. "I've seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Toll Road would've been quicker." The carriage bounces. "And far less bumpy." Abigail said complaining.

Charming ignores her and takes a bag of jewelry in his lap and gazes at it. Abigail gazes at the box and then at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked with irritation.

Distractedly Charming looks away from the bag. "Yes, of course I am."

"Whoa, whoa!" The Coachman explained as carriage horses neigh as they draw to a halt.

The carriage stop. "Now what?" She said even more irritated then before.

The Prince gets out to investigate, leaving the bag of jewelry on the seat.

He turned to Abigail. "Worry not-it's but a fallen tree. Fellas? Shall we?"

Prince Charming walks over to the fallen tree and examines the tree.

Suddenly, a clocked figure lands on top of the carriage that startles Abigail inside.

One of the guards glanced at Charming continues to assess the marks on the tree. "M'lord? What is it" He asked him worriedly.

"These markings. This tree didn't fall-it's been cut. It's an ambush." Charming explained to the guards.

The cloaked figure reaches into the open carriage door and grabs the bag on the seat. Abigail screams at the intrusion and Prince Charming rushes back.

"Sir!" The Guards explained.

"Guards! Stop, thief! Help me!" The princess explains as the thief mounts on a white horse and makes a getaway. Charming mounts a brown and white horse and chases the thief.

Prince Charming manages to catch up to the thief, and when his horse speeds up to align with the other horse. He forces the thief from the horse to the ground.

He falls and gets up to sit on top of the thief. "Show your face coward!" He explains and prepares to punch the thief. He then saw the thief's face. Anger melts away from his face and shows a dazed surprise.

The thief is a black haired pale, fair faced women.

"You're...a girl." He said in shocked.

"Women." Was the only answer she said.

Grabbing a rock the thief hits Prince Charming in the face with it. Hard. He sprawls to the side in pain. The thief gets back onto her white horse and rides off.

Prince Charming gets up as his chin is bloodstained and yells to the thief. "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!"

Charming shoots her an irritated glare. The thief turns and flashes him a satisfied smirk as she rides away from him.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Diner. _

A man named Dr. Whale and Mary Margret are on a date at the diner together.

She sips on her drink of coffee.

"Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?" Dr. Whale asked her.

Looking at him in shocked. "No! Good lord, no. I meant in my class, where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow."

Dr. Whale nods in understanding, and then as Mary Margret continues to speak, his glaze drifts to the person behind her. Ruby is clearing tables in the background is scantily clad in a white shirt showing her midriff with a red mini-skirt and high heels.

"...They're coming to the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program." Mary Margret explains.

Ruby moves to another table almost directly behind Mary Margret. The Doctor quickly shifts his eyes back in time to respond. "Oh, yeah. That is a great program." He answered quickly.

The school teacher didn't notice.

Dr. Whale tries to remain focused as she speaks, but keeps quickly glancing back to Ruby.

"...I mean, obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own. I-I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do." She started.

Quickly, he loses interest into the conversation, and is now his gaze is fixed on what is behind Mary Margret.

She continues. "I want kids, marriage and true love-I want it all. But that of course is..." She stops short.

She quickly notice that Dr. Whale is not paying attention to her. Slowly, she turns her head to see him ogling Ruby, who has finish cleaning the table and carries a tray as she passes them.

"...wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date." Mary Margret mumbles.

Dr. Whale turns to her. "Hmm?"

Realizing he is not paying attention.

"Ruby?"

Ruby stops and turns back while holding the tray in the air with one hand. "Yes. Mary Margret?"

"Check, please." She said sadly in defeat.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Mary Margret is walking down the street after her disaster date. She stops and stares ahead. Noticing a familiar face, Mary Margret approaches a car. Inside the car sits Danny reading a newspaper with no flashlight. His eyes were glowing bright green.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked the black and snow white haired boy.

Danny puts the newspaper on his lap and saw Mary Margret. His glowing eyes dimmed.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

"Your sleeping here?" She asked in disbelief.

Danny shrugged like it was no biggie. "Til I find a place."

She smiled. "You decided to stay. For Dani."

"Yeah, I guess. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?" Danny asked as he gets out of the car and slam the door closed.

"Must be the 'curse'."

"Huh. Why are you out so late?" Danny said changing the subject.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." She said awkwardly.

"From the looks of things, it went well."

"As well as they ever do."

"Please tell me at least he paid."

Mary Margret shook her head.

Danny sighed.

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

"Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own." Danny finish with a frown.

"Well goodnight. Good luck with Dani." She said with a smiled.

She then walks away.

"Yeah..." Danny mumbles as he sees her walking her away.

For some reason the black and snow white haired boy saw Snow White-his mother, instead of Mary Margret.

Thoughts washed around him as he touched his phantom necklace.

* * *

_The town __hospital_

The kids from Mary Margret's class are around, hanging decorations for the sick and wounded. Mary Margret puts a flower vase on a table. She notices Dani in the ICU unit at John Doe's bedside. She reaches to touch the man's face but Mary Margret walks in. Dani puts her hand back to her side.

"Dani. We could really use your help with the decorations." She said standing by the doorway.

"Miss Blanchard, is Mr. Doe going to be okay?"

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are." Mary Margret explains.

"Do _you_ know who he is?" Dani asked curiously.

Mary Margret shook her head. "Nope. I just bring flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one's claimed him."

"So, he's all alone." Dani said sadly with a frown.

"Yeah...it's quite sad." Mary Margret answered stealing some glances of the man to the black haired girl.

"You sure you don't know him?" Dani asked with a small smile.

"Course I'm sure. Come on. You shouldn't be in here." She said.

Both of them exit the ICU as Danielle steals one last glance of the unknown man. The man bears the same scar on his chin as Prince Charming.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny and Dani are at the playground near the shore-Dani's castle. Dani shows Danny an illustration in her storybook of Prince Charming with the visible scar on his face.

"I found your father-Prince Charming." Dani informed Danny.

"Dani..." Danny started but was cut off by Dani.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See that scar?" She points it out in the book. "He has one, too."

"So? Lot's of people have scars." Danny said uncomfortably. He knows that for a fact because he has many scars from ghost fighting.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." Dani explained starting to get excited.

Danny sighed. "Okay, kid. Telling someone their...soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now _they _have to know."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

The black and snow white haired boy thinks for a moment. "...Okay."

"Okay?" Dani asked unsurely.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mary Margret's Apartment_

Mary Margret makes cocoa for herself and Danny. Both of them stand at the counter.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margret said in disbelief.

She hands Danny the cocoa.

Danny nodded and takes the cocoa. "Dani thinks it will help him remember who he is."

"And, who does she think he was?" She asked.

"Prince Charming." The black and snow white haired boy answered.

"And if I'm Snow White, she thinks...me...and him..."

"She has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk her out of her beliefs, so we need to show her. Play along, do what she says and then maybe, just maybe-"

Danny was cut off by Mary Margret.

"She'll see that fairy tales are just that-hat there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. She'll see reality." Mary Margret said and sips some of the cocoa

"Uh something like that."

"Well...sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get her to the truth without hurting her." She said in defeat.

Danny takes out the _'Once Upon A Time' _book and show it to her.

"I told her that we will meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking." Mary Margret said and drinks more of the hot cocoa.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital_

Mary Margret sits with John Doe in his room. She is holding Dani's storybook.

"Look I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for...a friend. So please, just bare with me." Mary Margret said to the coma patient.

She begins reading the story. "As the Prince chased the thief on horseback, through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again. The thief over a fallen..."

Time past and Mary Margret kept on reading.

"...They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always-"

The teacher was cut off when the unconscious, John Doe reaches out and grabs her hand. She looks at him in shocked and he has not awakened.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital_

Quickly Dr. Whale and Mary Margret walk back into John Doe's room.

"No, I'm sure he's waking up. He...He grabbed my hand." Mary Margret said walking by John Doe's bedside.

Dr. Whale went over to the machines to see if there was brain activity or he was waking up.

He frown and look away from the machines. "Everything's steady. The same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story." She answered truthfully.

Dr. Whale nods. "Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it."

"No, I didn't imagine anything."

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home and get some rest. If anything changes. I'll call you, okay?" Dr. Whale explains.

Mary Margret looks a little troubled, but she nodded. She takes Dani's storybook and leaves the ICU.

Once when she left, Dr. Whale calls someone on the phone.

On the other line Regina picks up the phone. "Yes?"

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something's happened."

"What?"

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

"And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margret Blanchard."

* * *

_Mary Margret's Apartment_

Mary Margret sits on her bed, flipping through the book. As she flips thru another page, it was illustration of the thief.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The thief who previously stole Prince Charming's jewels gathers various things and puts them into a bag. Also, she puts a necklace with a bottle around her neck. She slings the bag over her shoulder and heads outside. She walks a short distance out of her hideout. Suddenly she got caught into a huge net.

The thief was struggling and struggling but she couldn't get out of the net.

Prince Charming comes out of hiding, laughing.

"I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you." He said and crossed his arms in victory.

"Is this the only way you can catch a women? By entrapping her?" She asked.

Charming stand on his ground. "It's the only way to catch a thieving scum."

"Aren't you a real "Prince Charming"."

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care. Charming suits you. Now _cut_ me down, Charming." The thief said with a hard glare._  
_

"I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels." Charming explained.

The thief thought for a moment and shook her head. "Not the jewelry type."

"Indeed, I noticed." He said with a nod.

The thief looked offended by his response. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

"No, quite right. My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me? Where are my jewels?" He said with a small glare.

The thief paused for a moment and then said slowly. "I sold them."

"What?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"

"There were special. Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give-"

Prince Charming was cut off by the thief.

"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?"

"She's my fiancée."

"Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed on that union."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess-her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?" The thief explained.

"This is not a takeover. It's a merger, and quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now, this is what's going to happen."

"Mnhmm."

"I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then, you're going to get my ring back." Prince Charming explained.

The thief nodded at everything he said in understanding.

She then shook her head. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." He takes out a piece of paper. It's a wanted poster of Snow White, the thief looks identical to. "Snow White. Help me get my ring back, or I turn you to the Queen's forces. And I have a feeling the Queen's not as "charming" as I am." He said with a smirk.

The thief now named Snow White sighed in defeat. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love."

Prince Charming walks to the rope and cuts it down. Snow White was cut down from the net.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Dani and Danny are sitting in the diner.

Danny is wearing a blue t-shirt (it's his) over it was his red leather jacket.

"Um Dani, where does your mom think you are now?" Danny asked curiously, though he did not want to get into trouble with her mother again.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." She answered.

"And she bought that?" The black and snow white haired boy said in amazement.

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh imagine that." He said.

Dani nodded.

Mary Margret enters the diner.

"She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Danny whispered to her.

Mary Margret quickly walks up to their booth and sits down next to Dani.

"He woke up." The teacher said simply.

"What?"

Danny looked at Mary Margret at shocked.

"I knew it!"

"I mean, he didn't "wake up" wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margret said trying to calm down both of them.

"He's remembering!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

Mary Margret paused for a moment and nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait Mary Margret." Danny started, getting up from the booth.

The teacher turned to him. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection."

"You believe..."

Danny was cut off by Mary Margret.

"That's he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

That was all, she could say. Quickly she followed Dani. Danny paused for a moment, then followed both of them out of the diner.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital _

Quickly Danny, Danielle and Mary Marget got to the hospital.

"Your right-he's waking up." Dani said as she ran to ICU, only to be stopped by Graham.

"Danielle, you should stay back." He said and kept her away from the room.

Mary Margret walks over to Graham. Danny right behind her.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's missing."

The three notice Regina is in John Doe's room. Inside John Doe's room, Arms crossed, Regina is standing by a empty bed with IVs and other things. There was no sign of John Doe anywhere.

Regina sees them and approaches them.

Regina glares at Danny. "What the hell are you doing here?" Then she glances at Dani and grabs her arm. "And you-I thought you were at the arcade. Now your _lying _to me?"

Danny grits his teeth in annoyance.

For some reason, he keeps on seeing Regina as the Evil Queen and it's really annoying him. However he tries to ignore it.

"What happen to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle." Graham explained.

Dani glared at her mother. "What _did you_ do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?"

The black and snow white haired boy crosses his arms. "It is curious that the mayor is here."

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina explained to Danny.

"You know him?" The teacher said curiously.

Regina nodded.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." She explained.

Danny saw that she was lying.

Dr. Whale walks over to them. "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margret said even more worried.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream." The doctor explained.

"Ok then, let's quite yapping and start looking." Danny said and starts to walk away.

"That's what we're doing?" Danny stops walking and turns around and glares at Regina. "Just stay out of this. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my daughter, I guess I'm going to have to keep my daughter away from you." Regina looks away from Danny to Graham. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Regina grabs Dani's hand again and both of them leaves the hospital.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked.

"Twelve hours or so."

"Then that's what we need an account for."

Later, Mary Margret, Sheriff Graham and Danny were at the security room. Walter, the hospital security guard and Leroy, the hospital janitor are both there too.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing." Graham asked again.

Walter yawned. "Not a thing."

"Did anyone walk by?" Danny asked.

"I didn't see nothin'." Leroy said with a small shrug.

Graham turned to Mary Margret. "Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

"I don't think so."

Danny looks at the tape. Realization hits him. "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Leroy points at Walter. "Tch, you fell asleep again."

"Your selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" Graham asked.

Both of them stop arguing, the tape is switched. They see John Doe got out of the ICU and walk out the door of the hospital.

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margret said with relieved.

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" The black and snow white haired boy asked.

"The woods." Leroy answered.

**Keep on voting for Dani's birth mother. **

**Question: What role should Tucker play in?**

**Please Review!**

**-themoonisshinninginthedark :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time**

**Sorry for the long update but...**

**enjoy **

Chapter 7-Snow Falls Part 2

_The Enchanted Forest _

Prince Charming and Snow White are traveling through the forest.

Snow was playing around with the necklace, she put around her neck from before.

The necklace is with some kind of substance in a glass pouch.

Charming notices the necklace. "I thought you weren't the jewelry type. What's that around you neck?"

She lets go of the necklace. "Don't worry about it." She said waving it off.

He takes the necklace from her neck.

"Careful! It's a weapon!" Snow said pointing to the necklace.

"Dust? What kind of weapon is dust?" He said with doubt in his voice.

"Fairy dust." She answered and tries to get it back.

"I thought that was a good thing."

"When it comes from a good fairy. This stuff? It's deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed." She explained and tries to get it back but failed.

"Then why didn't you use it on me?"

"Cause you're not worth it." She explained. She turned away and started walking away.

Charming smirked and started chuckling. He put the necklace in his coat pocket.

Both of them started walking again to their destination.

"It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone." She continued.

He frown and realize who this "special someone" is. "Ah, the Queen. You got a lot of anger there, don't you, Snow?"

"The charges on her posters are lies. It didn't stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart."

"What happened?"

"Well, not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Where I can never be hurt."

"Sounds lonely."

Snow glared at Charming then smirk. "No lonelier than an arranged marriage."

"At least I don't prey on the innocent."

Snow sighed. "Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the Queen. I thought your carriage was one of hers. No one else ever uses that road."

"I took the scenic route."

"Well, lucky for me. All I'm doing, Charming, is what I takes to survive. She wants me dead."

"So, what did you do to incur that much wrath?"

"I ruined her life." Snow answered simply.

"Did you?"

"Yes." Was all she said.

They continue on until they come to a river.

Snow turns towards Charming. "I'm thirsty. May I?"

"Sure. Make it quick."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the river. She took a drink with her hand as she finish, she stands up.

Prince Charming also walks over and takes a drink. While he has his back turned. Snow White hits him and then punches him into the river. Quickly she digs through the bag to find the pouch. Snow runs back into the forest until she gets to the road. Suddenly, she encounters the Evil Queen's guards. They surrounded her.

One of the guards smirked darkly. "Huh. Look who we found. There's nowhere to hid. The Queen wants your heart. And we're not going to disappoint her."

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Danny, Graham and Mary Margret are in the woods searching for John Doe.

Graham stops all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Danny asked with confusion on why he stopped all of a sudden.

"The trail runs out here." He explained.

Danny looked at him doubtful. "You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." He said in irritation and practically ignoring Danny's statement.

"Right. Sorry." Danny said in defense.

Graham then started figuring out how to get the trail back on. Mary Margret walks towards Danny.

"What does he mean, 'His world?' Isn't finding people your thing, too?" She asked.

Danny shrugged. "Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job-finding people. How'd did you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember."

"Who made you start? Your parents? Dani told me that your...Th-that you were from a similar situation to her own. Did you ever find them."

Danny's mind was spinning around with all of this questions. He just sighed. "Depends who you ask."

Suddenly they hear a crack behind them. Both of them turn around as Dani runs down a hill.

"Dani!" Mary Marget explained.

Dani rans over to Mary Margret and Danny.

"Did you find him yet?" She questioned holding a flashlight.

The black and snow white haired boy shook his head. "No, not yet. You shouldn't be here."

"I can help. I know where he's going."

"And where's that?" The teacher questioned.

Dani looks at Mary Margret. "He's looking for you."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Snow White got slam against a tree by a guard. Another guard takes out a dagger and approaches her.

The guard give her a dark smile."Hold her still." He ordered.

The guard rises the dagger above Snow's chest, but is suddenly hit by a knife from behind. It hits his chest and he collapse.

Prince Charming emerges from behind one of the trees. He begins to fight with the other guard.

Snow quickly runs towards the fallen guard's horse, which has a weapon, but she is grabbed by another guard on horseback. The guard put her on the horse and rides off. Charming defeats the guard he was fighting, then notices the retreating guard on his horse with Snow. He takes a bow and an arrow, aims and shoots the guard off the horse. The guard fell to the ground and Snow got control over the horse.

"Are you alright?" He asks walking to her as she stops the horse.

Snow White looks at him in shock. "Y-You saved me."

"Seem like the honorable thing to do. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"My jewels."

Her quest with the prince came back to her. "Right, you've got a weeding to get to. The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful." She explained.

"What? Of trolls?"

"You've clearly never met one."

"Aren't they just little people?"

"You're thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect. They'll cut your hand off sooner then they'll shake it."

"Well, then let's get this over with."

"Yes, we've both got places to be. So, let's go."

"You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find?" Charming said which sound like an insult to Snow.

"And you have a ring less fiancée to appease." Snow insult back at him.

They then continued on to their journey.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

In the woods, Danny, Graham, Dani and Mary Margret are still searching for John Doe.

They all continued walking.

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Dani explains to Mary Margret.

"Dani, it's not about me. I just...I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time." She said calmly and softly to Dani.

Dani shook her head. "But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you."

"Dude. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you...and then me again." Danny said with a sigh.

"She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out." She explained.

Danny facepalms. "Well, we need to get you back immediately."

"No!" Dani argued.

"Guys!"

The three looks towards Graham. He shows them John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet.

"Is that..." The teacher started but trailed off in shock.

"Blood." Danny clearly said.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Prince Charming and Snow White comes to a bridge on horseback. They get off, and Snow hits the horse on the back. The horse rans away. Prince Charming looks at her in confusion.

Snow sighed. "Trolls don't like horses. We walk from here. Follow me and keep quiet."

Both of them quietly walked to the bridge.

"Where are they?" Charming asked.

"Oh they're here." She answered and leaves a pile of gold coins on the edge of the bridge.

Suddenly several trolls climb up from the side of the bridge.

"It's fine. I know them." Snow said to the prince calmly.

"Why're you here? I thought we were done?" One of the trolls said impatiently.

"I want to make another trade."

"I'm not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?"

"No, he's with me."

"Oh that's good. With you. That makes it all fine."

"He's no one. Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you." Snow explained.

"Who is he?" He pointed towards Charming.

"I said don't worry about it. Look, I give you back all your money. Just give me the ring. You can keep anything else." Snow walks in front of the troll.

Another troll takes out the pouch and hands it to Prince Charming.

"Thank you. We appreciate the help."

The same troll glared. "He's too eager. This is a setup."

"It's not!" Snow protested.

"He's a royal!" The troll explained.

The troll grabs Snow White. Prince Charming draws his sword.

"Let her go!"

They knocked the sword out of Charming's hand and shoved him to a wall.

"No! You can trust me. Look, you can trust me. If I wanted to set you up, I would have done it the first time."

She tries to struggle and squirm out of the grip of the troll.

One of the trolls aimed the sword by Charming's neck.

"The time for dealing is done. Check him!"

The trolls check Prince Charming's pockets and bags. They take the necklace of fairy dust and throws it aside like it's nothing.

Snow White got shoved by the wall as well did Charming.

Then they find the wanted poster for Snow White.

One of the trolls that found the poster grinned and chucked. He handed it to the other troll.

"Snow White. Quite a reward. Take her."

The prince glances towards his sword and picks it up from the ground and starts to attack the trolls.

He ran and throw his sword between the trolls and Snow is able to get away.

Charming elbowed one of the two trolls. The other troll dodge his attack and the prince is able to hit him with with his sword.

"Go! I'll be right behind you." He explains.

Snow runs and grabs the pouch and the fairy dust on her way.

He and a troll both clashed swords. The troll slid by a fews holes by a bridge. Before the troll attack, Charming kicked him into the stomach and he fell down into one of the holes of the bridge.

Charming looks down and the troll was screaming and falling down to wherever. He starts to run but one of the trolls hiding under a hole grabbed him by the foot. He fell down and the trolls dragged him back.

Meanwhile Snow White didn't notice on what was happening to Charming and kept on running towards a safe distance away from the Troll Bridge.

"Follow me! They don't know the forest like I do..." She said to Charming. She turns to look around and realizes that the trolls still have the prince.

She looks to the left of the forest and then the right of the Troll Bridge. She had two choices but one to pick. Her first choice is to run free and the other choice is to save Prince Charming.

Back at the Troll Bridge, Charming had fought and he is on the ground. One of the trolls steps on his arm. He also kicks the sword away from him.

Two of the trolls pick him up to the other troll.

Charming might have known this would be the end for him.

The troll licks his lips. "Royal blood is the sweetest of all." He said and rises his sword.

Before he could lower the sword down a black and gray smoke covered him. As it fades he was transformed into a bug.

The trolls look up and saw Snow White. Snow fires more of the fairy dust and it does the same thing to the troll. She digs out more and throws more dust at the second troll.

They were all transformed into bugs.

Charming slowly gets up and see the former trolls as bugs in shocked. Snow walks over to him. "You...You saved me."

"It's the honorable thing to do." She said and takes off the necklace.

"What about your special someone?"

Snow thinks for a moment and shrugs. "I'll think of something else." She said and tosses the necklace to the ground.

"Thank you."

Snow picks up the items they carried and Charming does the same thing.

"Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?" She said with a smile and put the things into the bag.

"I told you-I have a name. It's James."

"It's nice to meet you, James. We should go. There may be more of them coming."

Now named James, he tossed the bag on his shoulders. They both started walking. James took the coins.

James step on one of the bugs. They both walk off of the bridge.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

The group of four are still climbing the woods. They came to the Toll Bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margret asks.

They walk by a lake.

"The trail dies at the water line."

Mary Margret uses her flashlight to search for John Doe. She spot him lying in the water.

She drops her flashlight and starts to run towards him. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Graham takes out his walkie talkie. "I need an ambulance! At the Toll Bridge, as soon as possible."

Danny runs to help Mary Margret. Graham runs to help too.

Danny, Graham and Mary Margret drag John Doe to shore.

As they got to shore, they try to find out if John Doe is alright.

"No, no, no, no, no! I found you!"

"It's going to be okay."

"Help is on the way."

"Is he okay?" Dani asked worriedly.

"Dani..." Danny said and runs off towards her.

"Is he going to _be okay_?" She asked again looking like she was about to cry.

Danny put the ten year old into a hug and gave her comforting words.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Mary Margret said and started CPR.

As she finish the chest thrushes, she opens his mouth and put her mouth to his. She lets go and he suddenly starts to cough out water and breath again.

He opens his eyes and saw Mary Margret. "You saved me."

She mouthed a 'yeah'

Dani smiles. "She did it. She did it! She woke him up."

Danny smiles as well. "Yeah kid, she did."

"Thank you." He said between heavy breaths.

"Who are you?" Mary Margret said.

"I don't know." He said but it sounded more like a whisper. He is still breathing heavily.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." She said in comfort for him.

In the background, an ambulance is coming by.

* * *

_The Town Hospital_

John Doe arrived at the hospital.

"Watch your back coming through!" One of the nurses explained as they took him to his room.

"We got it from here." Dr. Whale said.

Two of the nurses closed the doors as Danny, Mary Margret, Dani and Graham came running.

The four watch through the outside glass door as he is being treated by doctors.

"David!" A voice said. Everyone glances towards the voice and see it's a blonde haired woman.

Suddenly the woman went into the room of where John Doe and the doctors are.

"David! David is that you?" She asked and came walking over to him.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Oh my god..." She said and put her hand on his chest.

Dr. Whale pulls her away. "Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now."

The patient looks at her in confused.

"David..."

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr. Whale said.

He walked her to the other side of the room and he continued helping the patient.

Back outside the glass door, Mary Margret looks at the woman in confuse.

"Who is that?" She asked.

Danny shook his head in confusion.

"His wife." A voice said.

All four of them turned around and saw Regina walking up to them.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Snow White and James are walking in the forest.

James turned around to Snow and smiled. Snow smiled and giggled. She looked back and saw no one.

Silence happened, they start glancing at each other.

"So...well, you probably want this." James said and handing the pouch of gold to her.

"Right, the gold. Thank you." She puts the pouch on her wist. "And, um you can't get married without this." She said and takes the pouch from under her arm. Snow gives him back the pouch with his jewels and the ring.

He looks inside the pouch and everything is intact.

He takes out the ring.

"Ah. I know-not your style."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She takes the ring from him and tries it on.

Snow and James looks at the ring for a moment.

"Yeah, not me at all. I'm sure your fiancée will love it." She gives the ring back to Prince Charming.

"Yeah. Yeah, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require." He said offering to her.

Snow shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm good, thanks. We both got what we wanted." She said showing the pouch of gold around her waist.

"Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If...if you need anything-"

"You'll find me." Snow White said cutting him off.

"Always."

"I almost believe that."

Both of them stare at each other for a moment again. Snow broke the stare by picking up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Well, goodbye, Snow White."

Snow bowed. "Goodbye, Prince Charming." She said with a smirk.

"I told you-it's James."

"Nah, still like Charming better." She said rolling her eyes with a small grin.

Snow White turned around and started walking away from the prince.

He frown and turns around slowly. He start to walk away back to the castle.

Suddenly Snow stop and turn to see Charming walking away. She frown but tried to smile. Snow turn back and continued walking away.

Snow White and Prince Charming part ways.

What they didn't know that their love is starting to bloom into something very _magical_.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital _

The blonde woman and David are in the room together. Danny, Danielle, Mary Margret and Regina are outside David's room.

Mary Magret watched David being treated by the doctors and she turned back to Regina.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." Regina started with a small smile.

Danny glances his eyes around the room.

Regina looked at Dani with a frown and said. "Well talk about your insubordination later."

Dani glances down to the ground and back at Regina.

"Do you know what insubordination means?"

Dani shook her head in confusion.

"It means you're grounded."

Dani sighed and sloug into her seat.

Danny kept on glancing around the room. For some reason he kept on seeing Mary Margret as Snow White and Regina as the Evil Queen. It was starting to get irritating and to his nervous.

Mary Margret turns around and sees the same blonde woman now named Kathryn exits out of David's room.

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." She said with a smile and her arms crossed.

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't...you didn't know that he was here in a coma?" The teacher asked with confusion.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Kathryn explain.

Mary Margret listens silently to her story.

Danny shook his head and ignore the weird things he is seeing and leans out of the seat he is in. "You didn't go look for him?"

Dani looks back at Kathryn curiously.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard of him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever-say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

Danny nodded. _'Maybe that's all anybody needs- a second chance.' _He thought.

Mary Margret gaves Kathryn a smile. "That's wonderful."

Nobody notice but Regina smiled in victory.

Dr. Whale exits out of David's room. "Well. it's something of a miracle."

Danny glances towards the doctor.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked worriedly.

Dr. Whale nodded. "Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" The teacher asked.

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

"He just got up and decide to go for a stroll?" Danny asked.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone." Dani spoke up out of the blue.

Everyone pretty much ignored what Danielle had said. Danny raised an eyebrow by that. Was she talking about David trying to find Snow White as Prince Charming like in the fairytale world? But he just couldn't figure it out.

Regina frowned by Dani's statement.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn questioned the doctor snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah of course."

Kathryn and Dr. Whale head back into David's room.

Dani glances at her father and Danny was back in deep thoughts.

"Danielle, let's go." Regina spoke up for the first time after silence hit the room.

Dani go up from her seat but stopped.

"Wait, my backpack."

She goes back to grab her backpack and whispers to Mary Margret. "Don't believe them. You're the _one_, he was looking for."

"Dani..." Mary Margret said trailing off, she didn't know what to say to the ten year old.

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." The black haired girl explained to the teacher still in a whisper.

"Dani, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him." Mary Margret whispers back.

"No, it's because you belong_ together_." She whispers.

"Danielle." Regina said in a stern voice breaking the whispering chat.

Regina and Dani leave. Sooner or later Danny catches up to the mayor and Dani, who are at the entrance of the hospital.

"Madam Mayor!" Danny explained.

"Wait by the car." Regina ordered in a low voice to Dani.

Dani leaves the two alone.

"Mr. Fenton, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here."

Regina laughed lightly. "Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" She questioned with a small smile.

Danny frowned, after seeing weird things, he was starting to believe that Regina has been doing this. He kinda doubt her slippery excuses.

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

Danny shrugged. "And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?"

"Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at the past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, mister. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Danielle. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." Regina explained.

Danny frown as he didn't know what else to say after that.

Meanwhile Mary Margret watches David and Kathryn in his room together. Kathryn wraps her arms around him. He slowly and confusedly put his own arms around her. David glances towards her with reaction in his eyes. Mary Margret tries to smile at this but couldn't.

She looks down to her hand and distractedly fiddles around with her ring on her finger.

* * *

_Later _

Mary Margret is sitting on the stairs in her apartment. For some reason, she is depressed. She kept on playing around her ring. Twirling it around her finger.

Out of the blue, there is a knock on the door. She glances at the door and put the ring back on her finger. Walking down the steps, she curiously opens the door to see who it is at this time in the night.

"Danny." She in a low voice.

Danny is standing there in front of her door.

He crosses his arms. "Sorry to bother you so late."

The teacher looks at him in confuse by tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Is that spare room still available?" The snow white and black haired boy asked.

The frown on Mary Margret's face disappear and is replace by a smile. She nodded and give the gesture of welcoming him to her apartment.

Danny slowly walks inside the apartment.

She closes the door behind her with the smile still her face. She now knows that she isn't alone anymore.


	8. NOTE!

**As everyone of you that is following this story Our Savior, I am very sorry that I haven't been able to update this. I know some people are waiting patiently for this fanfiction to go in motion again but I have one thing to do for this story: rewriting some of these chapters. I apologize for that. Also once last thing before I go and edit this story is some people are rushing my butt off! Could you please stop that, I'm trying but I've been very busy lately and it isn't summer now. I can't always be on this computer and typing, I have a_ LIFE_. Don't make me spell that out for you. Don't review on my stories and say you want this and that, it's very rude and immature! Not that I'm being the bad news person but I could actually delete this story and forget about it. However the positive thing about this is that I'm a patient person. Please don't review or email me about this chapter about any of this situation.**

**If you read this, you deserve a cookie. **

**Thank you for understanding, see you soon. **

**~The Moon Is Shinning In The Dark :3**


End file.
